


【德哈】Closer

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 德拉科从少管所走出来的这天正好是他的生日，阳光特别好。真是讽刺，他现在已经21岁了，踩着麻瓜17岁未成年的尾巴犯罪，被魔法部那帮老家伙美其名曰送到麻瓜世界的监狱来历练一下，还不是为了把自己跟波特隔离。想到波特，德拉科舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。“德拉科，你快点出来把我偷走，那帮老家伙把我当门面，我觉得我应该可以告他们滥用童工。”“开辆车，把我偷走！我受够了！”说这个话的人自己已经有两年没见到了，走过一辆后座看起来十分宽敞的路虎越野车时德拉科停下了脚步。他决定要做一件比帮那个没鼻子的秃头怪去杀邓布利多更疯狂的事，他决定要去魔法部把哈利·波特偷，不，抢出来。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

哈利站在魔法部门口的发言台上，今天的阳光真是该死的热烈，下面乌泱泱站了一大群人，都用那种令人恶心的，崇拜的目光盯着他。上上个月是颁布新的法令，上个月是战争胜利三周年，这个月是魔法部部长竞选的拉票宣言，哦，真他妈的该死，这些事情跟他有什么关系，又不是他竞选部长，见鬼的他才20岁，下个月满21，连麻瓜世界法定喝酒的年龄都没到，是个浑身欲望没处发泄的青年！当年这帮老家伙发现自己每天都要去阿兹卡班探望马尔福竟然背着他将人转移到麻瓜世界的监狱去了。美其名曰，让他体验麻瓜世界的生活，洗心革面。哈？认真的？到监狱去感受生活？

忽然有个轰鸣声由远及近，丝毫没有要停下来的意思，人群尖叫着四下散开，哈利眼睁睁看着一辆路虎的越野车冲上台阶来到自己面前。

“走！”

车窗开着，哈利看见那个自己日思夜想的身影想都没想直接一个移形换影进了车里，顾不得对方脚踩在油门上直接按下他的脑袋跟自己接吻。操！他想死这触感了。

变故来得太快，在场的傲罗就这么眼睁睁看着汽车绝尘而去，空气中那句“格兰杰，韦斯莱，很高兴见到你们，但是以后最好都不要再见了！”还没有散去，大家灰头土脸的从地上爬起来。

罗恩张着嘴久久不能合上，他刚才就站在哈利身侧，眼睁睁看着自己的好兄弟消失在眼前。

“愣着干嘛！这是绑架！绑架！快点通缉！”傲罗司司长第一个尖叫起来。

“通缉......谁？”没人看清车里坐着的人长什么模样。

赫敏也有些狼狈，但是她还是迅速镇定下来，拍了拍身上的灰尘：“不，没谁要通缉，这是哈利自己的冒险活动，除非你们决定给‘救世主’定绑架自己的罪名，你们把他的生活占得太满了。”

金斯莱咳了一下，赶紧安抚混乱的现场。

“敏，刚才是......”

“闭嘴，罗恩，你我都看见了哈利是自己扑上去的。”

罗恩缩了缩脖子，嗯，他当然都看见了，就算对方剃了平头他也不会忘记那张刻薄的脸。算了算了，就当哈利去度蜜月了吧，显然眼下的烂摊子更需要他。

突然出现把魔法部搅得鸡飞狗跳又绝尘而去的路虎现在已经开出了城镇，停在一个廖无人烟的荒郊野外，当然，就算是有人经过也只会好奇为何车主将车停在这种地方，或许，还会被空无一人的车子忽然的震动吓得骂一句“见鬼了”然后赶紧逃离现场。

只不过车外人迹罕至，车内活色生香。

哈利早就忍不住了，越野车驶离魔法的地界，他立刻把整辆汽车都变成了门钥匙，将他们带到这个秘密的地方，伦敦的交通？见鬼去吧。

凭空出现的汽车向前冲出好远，压倒一大片苇草才一个急刹堪堪停了下来。

“操你的！波特！”德拉科好不容易从这变故中反应过来，虽然开车去抢人的是他，但是这会他竟然生出一种错觉，他才是被绑架的那一个。

“那你还在等什么？”哈利从副驾驶跨过来，顺手还带上了汽车的手刹，将驾驶员的座位往后推倒，给自己留出足够的空间。

哈利一条腿跪在德拉科的两腿之间，用膝盖顶住他的胯下色情的磨蹭，一只手环过他的脖子，另一只手在剃着圆寸的脑袋上揉来揉去，这可真是新奇的体验，短短的头发有些扎手，完全不像从前柔软的手感。

“你在摸什么小动物吗？破特！”德拉科咬着让人思念的嘴唇，从对方嘴里篡取空气，恶狠狠地问，双手掐住哈利贴在自己身上的腰，扭着跨在顶住自己欲望的腿上磨蹭。

“我听说麻瓜监狱里很多人，因为没有女人，所以会找同监狱看起来比较弱小的男人排解欲望。”哈利抬起头，他终于有机会好好看一看他的男孩儿，德拉科变了很多，变了太多，干净利落的寸头把他身上那种贵公子式的英气柔和削弱了，眼角多出来的伤疤又增添了不少阳刚的气概，哦，他到底经历了什么？哈利低头将嘴唇贴上那块疤，用舌头舔了舔，含糊地问，“你呢？有没有和其他什么人做过？”

“你在想什么？让我和麻瓜做？嗯？我根本硬不起来好吗？波特。”德拉科按住哈利的腰，熟稔的将手指伸进他的衣服，在腰窝边上摸了一把，满意地看着哈利颤抖着塌下身子，整个人贴在自己身上，扭着跨来回晃动，“你是在担心我的技术退步了没法满足你吗？”

“不，我是在想如果你管不好自己这玩意放进过别人的身体......”哈利撑住德拉科的肩膀直起身体，警告地用力把膝盖顶了上去，没揉两下听到德拉科喉咙里发出一声闷响，裤子上洇出一片水渍，哈利满意地舔了舔下嘴唇，“很好，看来的确没和别人做过。”

德拉科不爽地抓住顶着自己欲望不停作乱的腿，看着哈利殷红小巧的舌尖从左边滑到右边，薄薄的嘴唇上留下晶莹的水痕。

“那你呢？宝贝，我不在的日子里有没有晃着你寂寞的屁股去找别的男人满足你？”德拉科几乎是撕开哈利的衬衣，纽扣崩得到处都是，线条优美饱满的肌肉展现在他眼前，德拉科含住挺立的乳头，他妈的，波特这是去健身健疯了吧，胸肌好像又变大了，“哦，难道说你怀孕了？胸这么大，是不是还涨奶了。”

“操！要不是你把自己搞进了监狱，我至于这样只能靠健身来消除无孔不入的寂寞吗？说到底这是谁的错？让我守了三年活寡。”哈利仰着脖子，整个人紧紧贴在德拉科身上，将自己的胸送进那张刻薄的嘴巴，他太需要这个了。

“谁知道‘救世主’连把自己男朋友从监狱里捞出来的特权都没有。”德拉科叼住一边乳头，手滑进哈利的裤子掐了一把同样饱满的臀部。

“关于这一点，我们等下再吵，现在，闭嘴操我。”

哈利一口咬在德拉科裸露在外的脖子上，刺痛带着快意传到末梢神经，德拉科瞳孔一瞬，双手掰开哈利的股缝，用手臂压下碍事的裤子，右手的中指闯入热烈收缩的后穴。

“wow，宝贝，告诉我，这几年你真的没去找过别人！”德拉科有些吃味，很显然，这个让他魂牵梦绕的地方这几年可没被亏待，内里柔软多汁一副食髓知味的模样，让他很容易探进了第二根手指。

“我没有办法只是靠射精获得快感！”哈利尖叫起来，愤怒地盯着身下的混蛋，“如果我不想在你出来之前被空虚杀死，所以！是的！我自己做过，用我的手指！满意了吗？！马尔福，你把我变成了一个该死的，必须要被操，被插入，才能满足的纯gay！”

“okay，okay。”得到答案的德拉科显然十分愉悦，安抚地亲吻炸毛的雄狮，他怀疑自己再说下去哈利就会咬断自己的脖子，“我只是，不爽，你知道的，在我甚至不能看见你的时候有人可能拥有过你这种事情，我太想你了，我只是，太想你了。”

哈利伸手解开德拉科的裤带解放他早就重新充血站立的性器，同时不耐烦地蹬掉挂在自己膝盖上碍事的裤子，越野车的车厢不算狭小，但是容纳两个激战的成年人还是显得空间不足，他张开双腿跪在德拉科身上，一手拉住扶手，一手按在德拉科的肩上挑了挑眉。

“现在，你是打算接着进行无趣的扩张，还是想直接操进来。”

德拉科看见哈利大腿上蜿蜒流下不少透明的液体，看起来这家伙的无杖咒和无声咒已经用得出神入化，当着自己的面不知道什么时候连润滑都做完了，魔法万岁！哈利万岁！心里带着恶魔尖角的小人举着小叉子高呼着在德拉科身体里飞了一圈，最后一叉绞断他的神经。

德拉科掐着哈利的胯，一挺腰，闯进私密的后花园。

哈利又叫了起来，手一软整个人扑在德拉科身上，埋在身体里的性器立刻进到更深的地方，只消这一下，堆积在体内的欲望立刻宣泄出来。

“我好想你。”被刺激着流出眼眶的生理盐水和情到深处被推挤出来的眼泪混在一起，让刚才凶狠的小狮子瞬间柔软下来，他紧紧地箍住心上人的脖子，他以前最喜欢用手指缠着玩的浅金色发丝都没了，只能用指腹一下又一下按着短短的头发，让那酥痒从指尖窜进心脏。哈利舔舐亲吻德拉科眼角陌生的伤疤，“我好想你。”

德拉科用力抱着哈利，像是找回了自己缺失的灵魂，上下挺动着腰在高温紧致的身体里仔细研磨，一边不断亲吻爱人的耳垂。

“我来了，我为你而来。”

哈利抱着德拉科休息了一下，对方衬衣上整齐的纽扣压在他皮肤上，粗糙的布料磨着他刚才被德拉科咬破皮的乳头，小腹上还黏着自己射出的精液，这一切都让人很不舒服。

哈利松开手臂直起上身，埋在体内的阴茎随着他的动作变换了一下角度让他呻吟了一声，哈利甩开自己的上衣，伸手去解德拉科的纽扣，却被按住了手腕。

“德拉科？”哈利困惑地看着对方复杂的神情，忽明忽暗的目光半是炽热的欲望，在那之下藏着不安的恐惧。

“我......不确定......”

掌心贴在手腕上，细密的汗珠让肌肤相贴变得黏腻，哈利侧头稍微想了一下，抬起手亲吻德拉科的手背。

“不害怕，德拉科，让我看看它们。”

钳着手腕的手被亲吻得微微颤抖，然后慢慢脱力滑落。

哈利的手指再次放在纽扣上，他咽了一下口水，慢慢解开一颗纽扣，漂亮的锁骨露了出来，他凑上去吻了一下那块突出的骨头，然后解开下一颗扣子。

遮掩秘密的衣襟终于向他敞开，在那之下，隐藏着一簇含苞待放的玫瑰，哈利感觉自己被人扼住了喉咙。

“这......”哈利颤抖着用手指去抚摸那块皮肤，原本丑陋的伤疤全部被玫瑰美丽的花茎遮掩，他却像是被花茎上的刺扎伤了一般。

“放心，是我自己刺的，没有人摸过它们。”

德拉科的眼睛迎着阳光，发出明亮的光芒。

【2】

哈利和德拉科是五年级在一起的，那时候哈利一边被乌姆里奇追杀，另一边被伏地魔的精神链接搅得心神不宁。训练D.A.并不能缓解他心中的恐惧和焦躁，跟秋张在一起只能不断提醒他没能把塞德里克救出来的事实。

那天有求必应屋的大门被暴力破拆，德拉科一个人揪着秋的校袍出现在残破的洞口。

“五分钟，如果你们不想被乌姆里奇抓住的话，就赶紧滚。”德拉科狠狠地把手里的姑娘推了出去。

没有人说话，十几根魔杖几乎是一瞬间对准他。但是他没有动，只是站在那里，越过人群看着站在最后的波特。

“他说的是实话。”秋整个人哭得颤颤巍巍。

所有人都在等哈利的决定。

“你应该找一个更靠谱的女朋友。”金色头发的少年拍了拍身上的灰尘，抱着手臂漫不经心地扫过哭泣的拉文克劳，“波特。”

“走。”哈利回望那双眼睛，看着跟他隔着一个房间站立的人做出了决定。

“可是哈利......”

“四分钟。”

“走！”哈利抬高了音量。

大家纷纷收起魔杖从德拉科身侧走出去，罗恩瞪了他一眼，双胞胎状似不在意地撞了一下他的肩膀，但是德拉科不为所动，哈利走到他面前的时候停住了。

“他们不是你要的人，你是来抓我的不是么。”

德拉科露出一个假笑，在众目睽睽之下倾身在他唇上落下一个吻。

“抓住了。”

哈利怔怔地看着德拉科转身，冲着身后呆若木鸡的众人轻飘飘丢下一句：“三分钟，你们想被乌姆里奇抓住的话请自便，波特我带走了。”

然后被他抓着手臂，朝反方向离开作案现场塞进废弃的盥洗室。

“呆在这里，别动！等我回来。”德拉科警告他，松手转身准备离开。

“那你呢！你怎么办！”哈利才像醒过来一样急急地抓住德拉科的手臂。

“没有人会怀疑马尔福，傻宝宝波特，我可不像你这样傻乎乎往敌人枪口上撞。顺便一提，你是在担心我吗？”

哈利只觉得舌头打结说不出一个完整的单词，笨拙的嘴又被人压上来欺负了一阵，接着金色头发的少年离开空荡荡的盥洗室，留下一个脑子怎么都不够用的“死对头”。

哈利听见外面脚步嘈杂，然后是乱哄哄的人声，接着好像有人靠在盥洗室的门板上，他连忙捂住自己的嘴。

“说吧西奥多，怎么办，你连一个拉文克劳都看不出，显然她这是跑来通知了她的朋友们，这下好了，我们再也抓不住波特了。”少年的咏叹调穿过薄薄的门板落进哈利的耳中。

“明明是有人帮她逃跑！”

“哦？那你说说看是谁？高尔吗？克拉布吗？还是说你想说其实是我？”

对面明显被这番话堵得哑口无言，是的，没有人会怀疑一个马尔福对一个波特的恨。

“我一定要让那个该死的拉文克劳付出代价！”最后是乌姆里奇甜腻的尖叫，踩着高跟鞋“哒哒哒”走远了，后面是诺特和费尔奇的咒骂，还夹杂着几声马尔福的讽刺和嘲笑。

外面渐渐安静下来，哈利躲在隔间，他现在应该立刻逃出去，可是不知道为什么，马尔福刚才那句“等我回来”像是一句咒语那样将他定在原地。

哈利只是把自己蜷成一团蹲在地板上，他的大脑一片空白，难得的宁静。

“波特？”

盥洗室的门被推开，熟悉的声音响起，哈利抬起头落入一个温暖的怀抱。

“别怕，没事了。”是从未有过的温柔。

“他们会对秋做什么？”哈利嗓音沙哑，他一边放纵自己沉溺在这个拥抱之中，又一面挣扎着让自己清醒，这一切不会这么简单。

“那是她应得的。”德拉科冷笑一声，“她不该碰了你。”

手背上的伤开始隐隐作痛，哈利崩溃地揪起眼前绿色的校袍衣襟。

“操你的！马尔福！这是什么幼稚的报复吗？他们不能那样对秋！”

“是！因为她有可能会伤害你！现在，你就不能哪怕有一瞬间把你的心思放在我身上，刚才是我救了你！还有你那支愚蠢的邓布利多军！”

马尔福不是好人，他们为达目的从来不择手段，他们根本不把连带伤害放在眼里，马尔福就是混蛋，但是这个混蛋的目的，只是自己。

哈利忽然放声大哭，哭得让德拉科不得不心惊肉跳地在他们身边布下静音咒，唯恐招来什么不速之客。

只有这个自私的混蛋把他这个人放在第一位，放在打败伏地魔的责任之前，放在给别人带去希望的使命之前，哈利·波特在他这里，就只是哈利·波特而已。

哈利躺在德拉科身下的时候，眼泪还没有干，睫毛一簇一簇粘在一起，德拉科轻柔地吻去他的泪痕，咽下苦涩的眼泪。

“可能会有点痛。”德拉科贴在他嘴唇上说，“你确定吗？”

“我不怕痛。”

哈利来不及去想15岁做爱这件事会不会太早，反正他们的世界已经足够荒唐，嘿？你们听说过有谁从出生开始就注定要做一个拯救世界的英雄吗？有人问过他愿意吗？德拉科在问。

他们之间的关系从早餐时还隔着整个礼堂四张桌子，到了傍晚瞬间变成负距离，德拉科指骨分明的手指伸进了他的身体，哈利哭着，水光潋滟的世界里只剩下德拉科白皙的皮肤，修长的身形和好看的人鱼线，那是他见过最美的风景。

可是后来，山河破碎，是他亲手毁了一切。

【3】

“你......在哪里......学的？”哈利的语句被顶得断断续续，他看见那一簇玫瑰随着肌肉的运动仿佛在迎风招展，“什么......时候......”

“麻瓜的监狱，他们会打架，然后在伤疤上纹身，以这个为荣。”德拉科掐着哈利的腰，用力向上耸动，这样的姿势他每次都可以进入得很深，他做得很用力，好像要把哈利心里不好的情绪全部推出去，让那里空出来，只能装下他。

哈利被操得脑子里一阵一阵闪白光，白光过后，是德拉科明亮的眼睛，专注炙热的目光快要烫伤他。

“为什么？”

为什么是玫瑰花？为什么？这道丑陋的伤疤配不上这样美丽的花朵。哈利目光攒动。

“我的世界从前只有黑暗，是你把黑暗撕开，才有玫瑰可以从那裂痕之中长出来。”

沾在叶片上的白浊好像晨间的露珠，滴滴答答落下来，德拉科笑着伸手沾了一些放进嘴里，好像是宁芙在饮用纯净的露水。

“你给我的，都是好的。”德拉科依然笑着，用湿漉漉地手指拨开黏在哈利额上的发丝。

德拉科睡着了，蜷在路虎的后座上，就像他开玩笑说的那样，他是出力的那一个当然累，更别说刚刚从监狱出来，不知道从哪偷了一辆车闯进魔法部抢人，从哪个角度来说他都已经足够疲惫了。

撕坏的衣服和一塌糊涂的座椅魔法就能复原，哈利靠在前排驾驶座上侧着身子看着睡得十分安稳的恋人，伸手又摸了摸他眼角的伤痕。他无法想象德拉科在监狱那几年到底经历了什么，他就好像被打碎重组了一般，怕疼的小少爷是怎么做到自己拿着监狱中肮脏的纹身针，在可怖的伤疤上留下这些美丽的印记。

“摄神取念。”哈利取出魔杖，他想要了解自己缺失的那些年。

“哟，哪里来的小少爷，怎么会沦落到跟我们这些人一起。”一个看起来不过也就是十八九岁混混模样的少年，纹着花臂，嘴里叼着根烟一脸戏谑，“你爸爸妈妈不把你搞出去吗，小亲亲。”

“啧，我听说他是什么帮派的人来着。”旁边的人靠在墙上搭了句腔。

“哟哟，就他还帮派？不过就是走狗吧，看他这个小身板，精贵着呢，搞不好是他们老大的小情人吧，不知道操起来是不是更带劲。”小流氓把手里的香烟按灭在手臂上，那里各种伤疤和纹身的图案已经混做一块，然后他做了一个下流的动作。

“滚。”哈利听见熟悉又冷漠的声音。

“跟老子叫板是吧。”一拳迎面砸了过来，却停在近在咫尺的地方。

“操，你不会是怕他了吧。”旁边起哄的人吹起口哨，“还是你看上了他的漂亮脸蛋舍不得下手了。”

“妈的，你对老子做了什么！”

“不要靠近我。”

“马尔福你的行为已经违反了不得在麻瓜世界滥用魔法的条例！”

“是吗？那你可赶紧把我接回阿兹卡班接受摄魂怪的吻吧，你们不就是担心你们完美的‘黄金男孩’被我这个食死徒玷污了名声，不能再做你们完美的门面了么，不敢当着他的面弄死我，怎么，想借助麻瓜的手杀了吗？”

“我们有协议的！”

“哦，当然，不然我现在就不是坐在这里了不是吗？你们需要一个完美的‘救世主’稳定战后尚且动荡的局势，我也需要我父母都活着，但是如果我死了，尊敬的各位司长，请让金斯莱把我的讣告亲手交到波特先生手里好吗？你我都知道，跟外面那帮只会用暴力的麻瓜徒手打架，我是什么下场。”

哈利看见，趁着夜色，不良少年拿着不知道从哪里搞来的酒瓶想要报复德拉科，酒瓶砸在墙上，细小的碎片蹭过德拉科眼角的皮肤，流出的血迹让这个看起来或许有些孱弱的少年变得可怖，他看见德拉科举起破碎的酒瓶一下一下捅在对方的肩上、背上，血迹飞溅得到处都是。

“下次，就是你的心脏。”

德拉科似乎念了一个无杖咒，对方甚至失去了声音，张着嘴无声的倒在地上抽搐。

哈利跌出德拉科的记忆，靠在椅背上濒死一般大口呼吸。

德拉科本来可以说是并没有直接参与过战争，这是哈利所庆幸的，虽然在那座监狱一般的庄园里他也见到过血腥与残酷，但是他不曾用自己的魔杖杀死，甚至可以说不曾伤害过任何一个人，他挥舞魔杖的手势还像上学时那样，带着学院派的优雅，而不像自己这般，杖尖的风都带着煞气，哈利明白，一旦动过手，一切都变了。

但是他看见那只干净优美的手握着一个残破的玻璃瓶，沾满猩红的血液，一下又一下狠绝地捅向那个麻瓜少年。

一切都变了。哈利看着自己的双手，至少，魔法让他们的战场不用血肉横飞。

“告诉我，我该如何才能保护你不受他们的伤害。”

【4】

五年级的学期末，哈利再一次目睹死亡。他撕心裂肺的想要扑向跌进帷幔的小天狼星，他的身体失去了重量，像是落叶，像是羽毛。而杀死自己教父的人，是自己亲亲男朋友的姨妈；噢，更不要说还有早些时候，朝自己丢来各种各样不可饶恕咒语的那个男人，是自己甜蜜恋人的父亲。

“操你的马尔福！你应该去死！”哈利躺在德拉科身下怒吼咆哮，但是出于他也不知道什么的原因，他就是躺在那里，和正在自己身上耸动的少年手指扣着手指。

“对，我应该去死，现在就去死，死在你身上，宝贝你知道自己里面有多舒服吗？又湿又热，紧紧地吸着我。”德拉科按着哈利的手，两个人掌心相贴十指紧扣，汗水已经浸湿他的头发，狼狈的，毫无形象的贴在额头上。

两个人就这么粗鲁的在空无一人的霍格沃茨特快车厢上搞在了一起。

自从小天狼星出事以后，他们一直默契的相互躲避。暑假哈利在报纸上看到曾经神采奕奕的少年迅速憔悴消瘦，黑色的西装空荡荡的挂在他身上；然后又在对角巷遇到他和那个骄傲的马尔福夫人，彼此不遗余力的朝对方喷洒毒液，目睹他避开所有人独自前往翻倒巷；再接着就是现在，哈利披着隐形衣躲到斯莱特林的车厢，被德拉科抓了个正着。

他们连外套都没脱，仅仅是解开彼此的裤子，德拉科甚至称得上衣冠楚楚，直接把哈利按在列车的长椅上，他们相互咒骂。

“马尔福，我要让你们家血偿，你龌龊的小秘密藏不了多久的！”哈利被操到爽得嗓音都变了调，脚趾蜷在一起，两条腿紧紧地缠在身上人的腰袢。

“哦？我很确定我一直在‘血偿’，而你，伟大的波特先生，就是我龌龊的小秘密。”德拉科贴在哈利的耳边，用舌尖舔着脆弱的软骨，将这些话一个字一个字送进哈利的耳朵。

前后此起彼伏的高潮让哈利失神，他无意识地偏着头想要找到那个刻薄却又柔软如同少年本人的嘴唇，他需要一个亲吻，一个恋人的亲吻。可是压在身上的重量忽然消失，歪在脸上的眼睛让他看不清眼前发生了什么，再就是被隐形衣兜头盖住了身体。

“噢，马尔福原来是你，我还以为是骚扰䗈，它们总是搞乱人的大脑。”卢娜空灵的声音传过来。

德拉科冷笑一声：“是的，除了我，还有谁需要这么鬼鬼祟祟呢？”

哈利觉得自己的心脏被人揪住了。

“快点哦，我们要赶不上去城堡的车了。”说完，姑娘转身离开车厢。

哈利已经回过神来了，他扶正自己的眼镜，掀开身上的隐形衣，看见德拉科蹲下身子，一言不发，只是帮他穿上揉得乱七八糟的裤子，动作可以说温柔。

穿好衣服两个人谁也没说话，一前一后走下列车往前走，看着德拉科黑色的背影每走一步，哈利都觉得自己心脏上的裂缝被撕得更大了，冷风“呼呼”往里灌。

德拉科背叛他了吗？他们之间应该怎么办呢？

哈利疯了一样在活点地图上盯着马尔福的行踪，想要找到他的把柄，甚至不惜在斯内普和麦格教授面前指控。

“哈利，你们之间到底怎么回事？”赫敏忍不住，压着嗓子质问哈利，“你不能因为神秘事务司的事情迁怒德拉科。”

“德拉科？你居然叫他德拉科？！他就是一个食死徒！”

“德拉科，马尔福，什么都好，哈利你不能这样做，这对他不公平，我们都看见了去年他在乌姆里奇那些政策下是怎么想尽办法保护你的，他甚至还未成年，怎么可能是食死徒？”

怎么可能？怎么不可能。德拉科现在又变成了马尔福，他不会给哈利一个温柔的拥抱，更不会给一个甜蜜的亲吻，他只是，躲着人群，躲着哈利，带着他冷漠又恶毒的面具。

不要又缩回那个面具之下了！哈利心里在尖叫，一旦见过柔软的德拉科，他无法再面对一个让人厌恶的马尔福。告诉我，把你无法自己消化的情绪，无法解决的问题告诉我，告诉我你会一直在我身边，你不会背叛我，你爱我。

但是他看见镜子里那张苍白的脸和绝望的眼神，原来马尔福从来没把自己划入值得信任的行列是吗？他就这么藏着一个天大的秘密，宁愿让自己崩溃也不愿意告诉他。

“你有什么资格在这里哭。”哈利握紧了手里的魔杖，他又想起小天狼星，想起他明亮的眼睛怎么黯淡，想起他跌入帷幔了无生气的样子，身体颤抖着，“不过就是卢修斯进了阿兹卡班罢了，你有什么资格哭。”

绝望悲伤的眼神变得惊慌，再转回身已经充满怒火，魔杖里甩出一道光。

“钻心剜骨！”

好一个钻心剜骨，哈利弯着腰躲了过去，可是为什么，心脏还是仿佛被击中了一般那样痛，他们就好像敌人一样相互攻击，敌人，他们本就是敌人。

对你的敌人使用。

“神锋无影！”

被击中的人摔在地上，空气里弥散出血腥味，混着“滋滋”的水声，充斥着哈利每一个感官细胞。

哈利麻木地靠近沾满鲜血的少年，他痛苦的躺在地上，白衬衣一片殷红，他张着嘴好像想说话。

哈利认出了他的嘴型。

“别......走......”

然后下一秒，哈利迎着斯内普惊诧的目光转身逃离现场。

从此山河破碎，他毁了自己生命中最美的风景。

【5】

“醒了？”

哈利看着德拉科睁开眼睛，西斜的阳光落进蓝灰色的瞳仁之中，好像点燃了一小簇火焰。德拉科枕在自己手臂上，似乎还有些没回过神，但是慢慢点点头。

“接下来呢？”哈利撑在座椅上探身在他唇上亲吻了一下。

德拉科摇摇头，继续看着哈利。

“让我猜猜看，这辆车是你偷的。”哈利故意板起脸。

德拉科终于坐起来，伸了个懒腰，这才慢慢地说：“显然，一个刚刚出狱的人身上是没有钱去买一辆可以立刻开上路的越野车去绑架‘黄金男孩’的，更不要说目前我们家所有的财产还都被魔法部冻结了。”

“你完了德拉科，现在大概魔法界和麻瓜界都在通缉你了。”哈利不知道为什么自己忽然很想笑。

“我早就完了，波特，我会死，那也要和你死在一起。”德拉科白了他一眼，拉开车门走进大片的苇草之中。

浅黄色的苇草一人多高，几乎遮住德拉科的身影，夕阳压得很低，恰到好处在青年的周身镀上一圈金边。

哈利看了一眼自己手中的通讯硬币，这是他同赫敏和罗恩的私人通讯器，上面有一行字。

“一切都好，玩得开心。”

哈利很喜欢这片苇草地，这里是他无意中发现的。在他失去德拉科的很长一段时间里，他总会抽出一段时间让自己到没有人的麻瓜世界去发呆，后来他找到了这里。

魔法部那帮老家伙没有走漏一点风声，只是有一天当他去阿兹卡班探望德拉科的时候忽然被警卫告知，德拉科被转走了，并且下落不明。

哈利疯了一般冲进金斯莱的办公室。

“现在，立刻告诉我德拉科去了哪里！”

金斯莱吓了一跳，很快反应过来，赶紧安抚哈利：“你看，现在战争刚刚结束，正处在战后修复的关键时期，你花了太多时间在探视小马尔福先生这件事让很多人不满......”

“他本就不该被关在那里！我要说多少遍，他是被迫接受那个印记，他一直在帮助我们，我讨厌这么说，但是他的行为甚至可以称为一个英雄！”

“但是这一切没有任何官方的文件不是吗？你们的身份太敏感了哈利，只是你这么说大家会觉得你是在滥用自己的身份特权，这对你们都没好处，小马尔福先生很会权衡利弊，放心，他现在很安全，等到社会稳定了，自然会把他放回来。哈利，你也不想社会因为这些无端的舆论再次动荡，甚至有可能会伤害到你自己和小马尔福先生不是吗？”

“等他从麻瓜世界历练回来，我想更加容易让大家接受他是真的改变了这件事。”

哈利无言以对。在正义面前，爱情什么的只是无关紧要的个人情感，大家需要一个大公无私的光明形象去战胜心底的创伤。

可是凭什么？心底有个小人在尖叫，凭什么你要付出一切，亲情爱情都要奉献出去。

欢迎来到成年人的世界，社会稳定，政局安稳，民心所向。另一个小人冷冷地说，想想邓布利多校长。

哈利记得那位校长的陨落。

他那么平静地看着崩溃的德拉科，一点都不像哈利。

“你不明白，我不得不这么做！不然他会杀了我父母！”德拉科喊得撕心裂肺，似乎这样能够让他充满勇气，他拉开自己的衣袖，哈利看见那个丑陋的标记几乎要昏过去，只能死死地抠着墙壁，指尖的疼痛让他保持站立。

“孩子，你的灵魂尚有善意，我知道，你不是一个坏人。”

哈利仿佛觉得邓布利多这句话是说给自己听的，德拉科的灵魂尚有一丝光明，他不是好人，当然不是，但是他也从未崇尚过邪恶。

哈利收起硬币，打开车门，也走进那一片金色的苇草和阳光之中。

“我一直想带你来这里看日落。”哈利走到德拉科身边。

德拉科侧过头看身边的恋人，落日余晖暖烘烘地落在他身上，突然没头没脑的说：“我想看日出。”

“什么？”哈利没反应过来，接着手被握住，蓝灰色的眼睛深情款款地望着他。

“我不想看日落，我想看日出，我想看太阳冲破黑暗，然后新的一天开始了，我，和你，又开始新的一天。”

“好，那我们去看日出。”

哈利抬头，吻住缺少血色的薄唇，被吻住的人呼吸慢慢变得沉重，十指相扣慢慢压着哈利倒在苇草丛中，另一只手没有煽风点火的到处游走，只是捧着世间珍宝那样抚摸着他的脸颊，哈利也只是按着他的后脑勺，掌心感受短发带来细密的刺痒，就像想起这个人的心情一样。

“不管去哪里，我陪你，再也不分开了。”


	2. Chapter 2

【6】

夏天的夜风很舒服，哈利开着窗户，夜空点缀着星光，他和德拉科驾驶着一辆偷来的路虎正在一路向北。

没有目的地，只是想跟德拉科一起，一路这么走下去。他们睡过廉价的小旅馆，也随意在汽车上露宿过，今天看起来也是要露宿的夜晚。

“看起来赶不到下一个镇子了。”哈利舔了舔嘴唇。

德拉科头都没偏，一打方向盘，汽车从正道开进旁边的荒原，一直到看不见道路了，他才停下车，熄火拉上手刹，转身看着哈利似笑非笑。

“你说如果我告诉《预言家日报》《巫师周刊》或者随便哪个媒体，‘救世主’的性癖是野合会怎样？”

“你会被关进阿兹卡班。”哈利十分冷静地拽过寸头混蛋的衣领吻了上去，分开以后给了他一个灿烂的笑容，“而且，亲爱的你不知道，《预言家日报》已经倒闭了。”

“我很惊讶它居然存活了这么久。”德拉科点点头，“让我猜猜看，斯基特那个蠢货又编排你什么了？”

“不，她写应该把你送去接受摄魂怪之吻，你知道的，我不能接受这个，这个世界上只有我能吻你，亲爱的小龙。”

德拉科被哈利几乎是风情的笑容一箭射中心脏。

“他妈的，波特，你自找的。”德拉科抓着哈利一个移形换影到车外，把人推倒在引擎盖上，用身体禁锢对方，一边亲吻舔舐他的耳垂一边把手指伸进他的嘴里，模仿交合的动作玩弄他的舌头和口腔。

哈利很顺从的张着嘴仔仔细细舔过德拉科的手指，柔软的指腹，突出的指骨，粗糙的纹路，腿也很自然的圈囿住他的腰身，引擎盖有些发热，汗水黏住衬衣，哈利黏糊糊的呢喃：“好热啊，德拉科，我快要烧起来了。”

操。波特真的越来越没有廉耻了，德拉科简直怀疑自己身上是不是沾了迷情剂或者麻瓜的春药，不然波特怎么会每次一黏上他的皮肤就像是发情一样。他根本没有意识到，自己甚至不用碰到哈利，只消哈利一个眼神，名为欲望的野兽便会立刻冲破理智的薄墙，叫嚣着占有。

德拉科把人往上推了推，撑着引擎盖跨了上去，哈利背靠着前挡风玻璃，屈起膝盖对他敞开自己。

挡风玻璃是凉的，身体是热的，引擎盖是热的，身上的人也是热的，原本温暖的夜风相比之下竟然也显得清凉。

他们在这荒野之上热烈的做爱，哈利可以看见德拉科的眼睛，也可以看见他背后迷人美丽的星空，在那里有一个和德拉科名字一样的星座，四季长明注视着他。

求求你，听见我的心愿吧，让我和德拉科永远这样在一起。哈利高一声低一声叫喊着“Draco”，向星星许下自己的心愿。

“宝贝你太辣了。”德拉科在哈利早就布满吻痕的身体上留下更多自己的痕迹，深深浅浅的吻痕交错在一起，有一种破碎脆弱的美丽，让人想要狠狠地凌辱，“噢，宝贝，说说看，你是怎么说服大家搞垮倒霉的《预言家日报》？明明所有人都期待着我去死，你是不是用了自己的身体去收买他们？”

哈利被他言语中暗示的下流场景刺激得泄了身，用情欲飞红的眼睛嗔怪的瞪了他一眼，德拉科笑得肩膀都在抖。

“你真是，太可爱了。”德拉科低下头，忍着笑意跟他接吻，又抽插了一会，把自己交代给了哈利。

两个人抱在一起喘了会儿，德拉科才从哈利身体里出来，用清洁咒把两个人弄干净，翻身牵起哈利的手，胳膊缠着胳膊，肩膀贴着肩膀，两人坐在引擎盖上，背靠着挡风玻璃看星空。

“我威胁金斯莱，如果他不把《预言家日报》诋毁你的事情解决，我就去公开我们的恋情，他们不是需要一个完美的‘救世主’么。”哈利靠着德拉科，露出一个甜蜜的微笑。

“你给我解决这个。”哈利把预言家日报摔在金斯莱桌上，报纸头版头条挂着德拉科入狱的照片，标题加粗写着“为什么要给一个食死徒第二次机会？”

报道指出马尔福一家战后得到的判罚过轻，现在甚至德拉科已经被秘密转出阿兹卡班，所有的食死徒都应该接受摄魂怪之吻，不然谁来给无辜的亡魂正义。金斯莱很头疼。

“你不解决这个，我就去《唱唱反调》上发表我和德拉科的恋爱简史。”哈利沉着脸，“况且这也不利于战后的社会稳定，我们已经取消了摄魂怪之吻，斯基特这样的做法无疑是在引导舆论，这样下去我们永远也别想安稳。”

金斯莱心里苦，金斯莱不敢说。

转过天来，《巫师周刊》发表了一篇文章攻击《预言家日报》的观点，首先指出摄魂怪之吻是十分残酷的刑罚，然后罗列近年来丽塔·斯基特所有的不实报道，指出她的别有用心。

接着《唱唱反调》联合发难，发表了一篇“救世主”的采访，声情并茂地描绘了德拉科被迫接受黑魔法印记时不过是个未成年的巫师，全家人性命不保，哈利·波特在盥洗室看到了一个怎样心碎和绝望的少年。

“邓布利多校长说，‘德拉科，你的灵魂里尚存善意。’我们怎么能毁掉这位伟大的巫师宁愿付出生命也要保护的灵魂？”

接下来各种小道消息满天飞，一会是不愿意透露姓名的霍格沃茨毕业生说，德拉科曾经在五年级的时候，顶住乌姆里奇的严政如何保护了哈利·波特和后来在战争中大放异彩的D.A.军；一会又是不知道哪里听来的，据说是格兰杰亲口承认的，他们毁掉伏地魔其中一个魂器全靠德拉科的协助。

一时之间满城风雨，《预言家日报》在负隅抵抗了几个月后终于宣告解散，魔法部成立了新的官方宣传部门，编辑由洛夫古德和格兰杰共同担任。

“我要恢复德拉科的名声。”哈利看着赫敏的眼睛，“他值得。”

赫敏郑重的点头，她明白这一切对他们有多重要，同时也是打破战后血统壁垒十分重要的一环。

“你值得，德拉科。”

哈利亲吻自己的恋人，从眼角的伤疤往下，吻过唇角，滑过颈项，一路向下来到小腹上的玫瑰花，含羞的花苞在柔软的唇舌下绽放，开出热烈的花朵。

“它们只为你绽放，哈利。”

【7】

麻瓜的监狱不比阿兹卡班那样黑暗，被德拉科震慑过两次以后，监狱里的人对他总是带着几分畏惧。但是这里终归是监狱，并且因为看不见哈利的原因，比起阿兹卡班可以说是自由的麻瓜监狱在德拉科眼中只有更加难熬。

他不想惹事，只想安安心心度过这两年，但是等他出去以后波特还爱他吗？魔法部那帮老家伙不就是这样的心思吗？他们之间的爱情足够牢靠吗？无法见面不能获得任何对方的消息，两年以后他们还能那样相爱吗？

德拉科觉得自己像是一个患得患失的青春期少女。

“老......老大......”拿着纹身针的不良少年正在给自己身上新的疤痕纹身，看见这些伤痕的制造者突然出现在自己面前手都抖了一下，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

“你好像很喜欢做这种事。”德拉科忽略了这个称呼，打量了一圈少年身上各色的图案，在他眼里这些东西跟自己手臂上那个不能消除的印记一样，他不明白怎么会有人喜欢在自己身上做这种事情。

“当然，这些都是我生命的痕迹。”少年有些骄傲的指着自己身上乱七八糟的图案。

生命的痕迹吗？德拉科皱了皱眉。

“你继续，不要管我。”

少年又拿起针，把墨水一点一点扎进自己的皮肤。德拉科靠在墙上抱着胳膊看了一会儿。

“教我。”德拉科指着他手上的针枪，简明扼要地下达命令。

德拉科拿着纹身针在少年背上练手，他根本不在乎对方的感受。没有人敢反抗德拉科。但是，操，这也太痛了，不，痛是其次，少年欲哭无泪地看着背上形态各异的玫瑰花，这他妈太娘了吧！

德拉科拿着消过毒的纹身针，独自一人坐在镜子面前，上衣敞着，露出前胸和小腹上那几条无法消除的伤疤。他是第一个被哈利使用黑魔法伤害的人，这个认知居然让德拉科露出一个满足的笑容，他就是“救世主”不为人知的阴暗面。

针管扎进皮肤，墨水遮住伤疤，这跟魔法的烙印一点都不一样，每一次针扎都是再次伤害，鲜活的记忆和欲望都随着疼痛被唤醒。每一下都让他好像回到了那个昏暗的盥洗室，从冬青木杖尖飞出的恶咒打在他身上，划破他的皮肤，撕裂他的肌肉。

神锋无影打在德拉科身上的那个瞬间，他觉得自己看见了光，昏暗的世界忽然闪过一道白光，撕裂暑假以来庄园里盘踞的黑暗。

那一刻他做了一个决定。他决定好好珍藏哈利给他带来的光明，他要做一件背叛马尔福擅于趋利避害的本能和天性的事。他要藏身在黑暗中帮助哈利打赢这场战，或者说哈利打不打得赢都没关系，他都会也一定要和哈利站在同一边。

如果不是见过光，他也是一个喜欢黑暗的人。

性器在裤子里硬得发疼，他想波特想得发疯。德拉科怀疑自己是个受虐狂，疼痛让他兴奋不已。

爱是那么简单，那么轻易发生；爱又是那么复杂，那么不讲道理。让他的理智对抗天性，身体违背本能，在疼痛中走向欲望的高潮。

最后一针落下的时候，德拉科已经失去知觉，身体都麻木了，但是裤子上濡湿的印迹昭示着怎样的荒唐。

他看着裂缝之中终于长出含苞的玫瑰，脸上挂着甜蜜的微笑。

疼痛和颤栗是波特给他的，爱与温柔是留给哈利的。

“早上好啊德拉科。”

德拉科睁开眼，窗外的景色快速后退，路虎在飞驰，哈利手放在方向盘上快乐的和他道早安，阳光照在他身上泛着明亮柔和的光。

“精神真好。”德拉科嘟哝着，伸了个懒腰。

“你真的需要锻炼了，德拉科。”哈利目光扫过德拉科衬衣下露出的小腹，他太瘦了，继而想到对方在监狱呆了三年，心里一点一点难过下去。

“嘿，你怎么了？”德拉科察觉到身边的人消沉下去的情绪，刚才还快乐的模样忽然之间乌云密布。

“没什么，我只是在想我们快到约克了，一会儿吃点什么。”

“约克郡布丁。”德拉科打了个哈欠，他可真是太困了，真见鬼，自己被关在监狱这几年虽说也有些许锻炼，但是比起波特来说体质真是差太多了。想到这里德拉科也越发不爽，决定在到达下座城市之前再眯上一会，他翻了个身嘴里嘟嘟哝哝，“你都不知道麻瓜监狱里每周都执着的发那玩意有多难吃，我都快忘了它应该是什么味道了。”

哈利没说话，默默把车窗关上，德拉科的呼吸渐渐变得轻柔而绵长。

哈利说谎了，在失去德拉科的时间里，他也曾被寂寞打败。

先是在健身房对上一双灰蓝色的眼睛，然后是路上同一个金发的男子擦肩而过，接着不知道是幻听还是哪里真的传来如同咏叹调一般的说话声，想念和寂寞一旦种下种子便在这颗荒芜的心脏上拔节抽丝汹涌生长。最后哈利在夜色中推开了街角挂着酒吧牌子的牛郎店，他手握在门把上咽了口唾沫，掌心的冷汗让他几乎握不住这根冰冷的金属把手。

“你这个要求还真是具体，金发，浅金色头发，蓝灰色眼睛，比你高一个头的top。”调酒师吹着口哨给哈利倒了一杯冰威士忌，拿过店里的名册，翻到一页放在哈利面前，“你的幸运日，刚好我们这儿有这么个家伙。”

哈利抠着手里的酒杯，照片上的人和那家伙有八成像，他只觉得自己心脏都要烧起来了，一口喝掉杯中琥珀色的酒液。

“就他了。”

哈利很快和男人滚到房间里，男人热情的拥着他，把他抵在墙上从脖子往上亲吻，哈利左躲右闪不让他触碰嘴唇。

“不......不接吻。”哈利被生生逼出眼泪，断断续续的拒绝。

“好吧，好吧，那你是想要温柔的前戏，还是强硬一点直接来，宝贝，我可是迫不及待了。”男人挑了挑眉毛，手掌贴着哈利的后背滑向空虚的后穴。

哈利在男人喊出“宝贝”的时候眼皮一跳，声音不对，语气不对，手指探入的角度不对，不对，不对，一切都不对。

眼泪像断了线的珠子，扑簌簌地落下来，在男人裸露的肩膀上留下水渍。

“你......”男人被少年的反应吓到了，他当然明白自己是作为替身被找来的，像这种目标明确的客人他不是没见过，但是心碎成这样的却是不多见。

“德......拉科......”少年哽咽着靠在男人肩头，哭得抽抽搭搭浑身颤栗不止，“你到底在哪里......我好想你，我好想你......”

男人只能停下手里的动作，生疏地把手放在少年背上，迟疑的上下抚摸，试图安抚他的情绪。

“你......你可以把我当成是他。”

哈利拼命摇头，没有人可以代替德拉科，没有人。不是说只有德拉科知道他全部的敏感点可以在性事里带给他无上的快乐，更因为只有德拉科能明白他的心，他们互相伤害又彼此牵挂，他们携手走在黑暗之中又共同冲破过黑暗，只有德拉科才能刚好填满他破碎的灵魂，不多不少，刚刚好。

“就，别说话，让我看着你。”

男人没有说话，看着眼前被情欲折磨得大汗淋漓的少年单手撑在自己肩膀上，另一只手伸到身后自慰，手指绞在穴口，出出进进带出一点嫩红的穴肉，目光迷蒙却紧紧地盯住自己的脸。他听见少年殷红的嘴唇不断呢喃着同一个名字。

“德拉科，德拉科，德拉科。”

少年终于泄了身，疲惫地把自己蜷在一起。

男人忽然很想给自己这个客人一个拥抱，不是那种平常工作中带着情欲的挑动，就只是想抱抱这个破碎的男孩，很抱歉，我不是那个能够填满你空虚和寂寞的人。

在失去德拉科的时间里，他差点被寂寞打败，但是爱无法撒谎。

【8】

德拉科揉揉眼睛，在车上睡觉让他浑身酸痛，他环顾了一圈四周，发现汽车停在一个停车场的车位上，驾驶座空空荡荡，哈利不知道去了哪里，大概是买食物去了。

他缓了缓神，透过挡风玻璃注意到停车场对面的街道上有便利店，打开扶手箱从里面拿出几张零钱，下车过马路走进商店拿了一包香烟。

是的，他学会了抽烟，尼古丁在神经中造成短暂的欢愉能让他暂时忘记自己见不到波特的痛。倒也不是说他现在需要麻痹什么，只是久而久之形成了一种习惯，称不上成瘾，但也难以放下。

抽完一支烟，把烟盒和打火机揣进口袋，德拉科走回汽车，哈利已经拿着打包盒坐在驾驶座了。

“买了什么？”德拉科探身去看袋子里的餐盒。

“约克郡布丁、烤牛肉还有......”哈利忽然停住，吸了吸鼻子，忽然掐着德拉科的下巴吻上去，舌头在对方口腔中迅速巡视了一圈，然后分开距离，“你怎么身上一股烟味。”

德拉科从口袋里掏出烟和打火机放在两人之间的扶手箱上，举手做出投降状：“你抓住我了。”

哈利看了一眼烟盒，又看了一眼嬉皮笑脸的德拉科，把食物的打包盒塞进他怀里，点火发车，然后幽幽地冒出一句：“尼古丁杀精。”

操。德拉科被他这句话噎了一下，端着布丁碗的手僵在空中，愤愤地想着：你等着波特，回头到床上再找你算账。

汽车开出一小段距离又停了下来，德拉科看了看眼前华丽的建筑，又看了眼天上高悬的太阳。时间还早，还没到要住酒店的时候，这一段时间他们几乎把所有的时间都花在路上，虽然没有目的地但还是一直在向前开，像是要把熟悉的环境抛在身后，去往一个全新的陌生的生活。

“你等着，我去开房。”哈利熄火拔钥匙，开门下车往酒店走去。

德拉科没说话，用一次性的塑料叉子送了一片牛肉到嘴里，看着他的背影走进酒店的旋转门，消失在玻璃反射的白光后面。不知道波特那颗金贵的脑袋里又在想什么鬼点子。

哈利拿着房卡从酒店走出来，德拉科又不在车上，香烟和打火机还放在座位上，他拿起烟盒，想了一会儿，靠在车门上点起一根烟，深吸了一口，焦油的味道溢满口腔。

哈利也抽烟，当然，当寂寞和各种各样政治工作的重担压在他身上的时候，他也学会了从小小的烟条里寻找安慰，他试过魔药，试过咖啡，试过酒精，但是最后选择的香烟。苦涩的焦油占据口腔，大脑在一丝虚假的欢愉中得到片刻安宁，就好像德拉科带给他感受，爱上德拉科是痛苦的，他们之间有巨大的鸿沟，但是即使意识到这一点哈利也还是会爱上他，他愿意忍受着痛苦，一次又一次奔向那个人。

一支烟还没抽完，一只手从他手中接过没有燃尽的香烟，哈利看着一脸坏笑的人夹着香烟抬手按在身后的车门上俯身落下一个亲吻。

“尼古丁杀精？嗯？”德拉科的舌尖描摹着哈利的唇瓣，低笑着把这句话还给他。

哈利咬了他一口，压在头顶的人吃痛抬起头，唇边有一点见血，他舔掉血迹，似笑非笑地看着哈利。

“走了，顶层套间，配得上尊贵的马尔福少爷。”哈利把房卡扔在他身上，转身往酒店里走。

德拉科接住房卡，抽了一口手里快要燃尽的烟头，按灭在旁边的垃圾桶，朝哈利追了过去。

房门“滴”的一声被刷开，德拉科怀疑自己有一辈子没住过这么明亮宽敞的地方了，可能从六年级开始？但是已经倾身欺压在他身上的哈利容不得他去思考这种无聊的问题，两个人交换着沾满烟味的亲吻。

接下来的事情就像设定好的程序一样发生了。地上铺着柔软的地毯，德拉科想都没想直接将人按在地板上，一如既往粗鲁地撕开哈利的上衣，在还没消散的吻痕上标上新的痕迹，含着一边乳头又舔又咬，另一边也用手指捏着，惹得身下的人不断发出呻吟。

哈利双腿挂在德拉科身上，挺着胸把自己送进对方的嘴里，同时下身贴在他身上不停晃动，手按着德拉科的脑袋，感受短发在皮肤上留下的酥麻。

“我还是喜欢你的头发更长一点。”哈利闭着眼睛说，这会德拉科已经扯开他的裤子，含住他早就战战巍巍吐着前液的性器，柔软的口腔和紧致的喉咙包裹着全部的欲望，让哈利只想挺着身子进到往更深的地方，噢，事实上他也是这么做的，双腿架在德拉科的肩膀上，挺动着身体把自己送进那湿润柔软的口腔去。

被阴茎占满口腔的德拉科没办法说话，松开掐住哈利腰的手往后穴探进去，小嘴熟稔的吃下两根手指，混着肠道里分泌的蜜汁和德拉科含不住顺着阴茎流下来的唾液，把下身涂抹得亮晶晶的，第三根带着薄茧的手指也顺势滑了进去。

哈利闭着眼睛享受德拉科的服务，往上紧致的喉咙挤压着他的欲望，往下手指按住他的腺体和敏感点不停的戳刺抽插，大腿内侧被头发磨蹭得生出一种更为隐秘的快意。

“哦，德拉科——”尾音拉得老长，哈利缓过神来看见德拉科舔着唇角溢出的白浊。

“还行，‘黄金男孩’的精力充沛，一两根香烟还不足以杀死大难不死的男孩后代。”

哈利几乎在他这个坏笑中羞愤致死。小心眼的家伙，这也要记仇！他剜了德拉科一眼，抬腿勾住德拉科的胯下。

“好了，现在轮到我来检验你了，尊贵的马尔福先生，看看你是否也同样的，精！力！充！沛！”哈利咬着牙一字一句恶狠狠地说。

他们从地上做到沙发上，又滚到大床上，最后哈利实在累得不行，依然被德拉科抱进浴室，打着清理的名义，按着浴缸上用手指逼他交出最后的存货。

“你是个混蛋，德拉科。”哈利没骨头一样靠在德拉科身上，让他给自己吹干头发，然后陷入柔软的被褥之中。

“宝贝，你爱这个混蛋。”德拉科好笑的抱住他，让人靠在自己怀里沉沉睡去。

哈利被满屋子的烟味呛醒，他看见德拉科坐在窗边发呆，嘴里叼着一根烟，旁边的烟灰缸里已经有好几根烟蒂，落日透过玻璃在他身上描出一圈金边，像是枷锁困住堕入人间迷茫的天使。

哈利起身走到德拉科身边，从背后抱住他，接过他手中的香烟放在嘴里吸了一口，然后按灭在一旁的烟灰缸里，和他接吻分享嘴里的烟雾。

“我讨厌落日。”德拉科抬起右手握住环在自己脖子上的手臂，拇指在哈利手臂内侧的皮肤上画着圈喃喃自语。

“不要害怕黑暗，德拉科，太阳总会出来的。”哈利低头亲吻恋人的眼睛，“况且夕阳让你的眼睛很好看，暖暖的，让我想要住进去。”

德拉科笑了一下，张开左手，一颗灰蓝色的宝石躺在掌心。

“送你，我知道你喜欢我的眼睛喜欢得紧。”

哈利久久地看着德拉科掌心美丽的星光蓝宝石，在温暖的余晖下熠熠生辉。

“噢，德拉科。”哈利意识到了什么一样，用手指按住自己的眉头，“告诉我你不是偷的。”

“我是个反派，尊敬的‘救世主’大人，我这个身无分文的罪人从哪里搞来这么多钱给你买一颗呢？”德拉科坏笑着，拿过放在一旁的魔杖，给宝石加上了一圈金色的托盘和项链，挂在哈利脖子上。

“你接着做你悬壶济世的‘救世主’，让我做你世界里唯一无恶不作的坏人。”

【9】

曾经在这个荒诞的世界里，对哈利来说只有一种逃亡方式，那就是藏身到伟大的行动中去，到众人眼中不朽的光明的事业中寻求庇护，让他忘记自己真实的生活究竟有多悲惨。

从未拥有过的亲情，几乎被自己杀死的爱情，被魂器迷惑几乎分崩离析的友情，这就是一个“救世主”的人生。

所以当贝拉揪起他的头发让他注视面前金发碧眼的少年时，他居然有一瞬间的轻松。脑子里出现的居然是包裹在黑色西装之下白皙的身体，他们曾经那么亲密的贴在一起，少年的薄唇贴在他耳边喊着“宝贝”，他的手指穿过柔软的发丝让它们缠住自己。

“我，我不确定。”

哈利听见颤抖的声音，他看见那双迷人的眼睛里充满了恐惧。他在害怕什么？害怕那个占据了他家的恶魔？害怕被贝拉特里克斯发现他在说谎？还是......他在害怕自己被抓住送到了他的跟前。

“他的脸怎么回事？”

他在担心我吗？哈利盯着德拉科的眼睛，一瞬不瞬。

这样的心情促使着哈利在逃离前扑到少年面前，他不知道自己究竟是在抢夺他的魔杖还是根本想要连这个人一起抢走。

“Take it.”哈利感觉到跟着魔杖一起递到掌心的一个硬物，他看见少年目光里的眷恋和爱意，一瞬失神，然后一股推力让他不得不离开他的身体。

“Take it.”

哈利跪在多比的墓碑前，握着山楂木的魔杖，还有一个挂坠一样精致的小瓶子。他想让自己拿走什么呢？

奥利凡德说，独角兽做杖芯的魔杖通常最难转向纯正的黑魔法，它们也是所有魔杖中最忠实的魔杖，并且一般都会与第一任拥有者保持着牢固的联系。

“它现在忠于你了，波特先生。”奥利凡德把山楂木的魔杖放在哈利掌心。

他到底想要自己拿走什么？

赫敏对着银质的小瓶子用了“咒立停”，那是一瓶施了缩小咒的复方汤剂，再多的提示没有了。几个人看着这瓶魔药面面相觑，德拉科费了那么大工夫塞给哈利一瓶复方汤剂，究竟指向何处？

“他......或许在帮你。”罗恩磕磕绊绊地说，“也许是想让你换一种形象能够更好的躲避食死徒？”

德拉科会帮他吗？德拉科没有背叛他吗？德拉科跟他站在同一边吗？德拉科到底在想什么？德拉科为什么从来没有跟他说过？

德拉科......

“Take it.”

“不，我们得反过来想，他不可能希望哈利被抓住送到他面前来，而且复方汤剂的制作有多麻烦，药效有限我们都是知道的，他是我们所有人中离伏地魔最近的一个，或许他知道些什么？”赫敏看着瓶子若有所思。

“你是说他知道魂器的下落？”罗恩似乎眼睛一亮。

“刚才贝拉看见格兰芬多宝剑忽然就开始发疯，质问我是不是去过她在古灵阁的宝库......”赫敏拿起瓶子上下打量，终于在瓶底看见一个小小的，明显是新用魔法刻上去的纹路，“古......灵......阁......古灵阁！看来是的，下一个魂器，一定就是贝拉在古灵阁的宝库里！”

德拉科在帮他，德拉科没有背叛他，德拉科一直跟他站在同一边。

哈利攥着拳，指甲嵌进掌心的皮肤，疼得让人清醒。

他走到海边，对着大海的方向大声叫喊，没有意义的，只是想喊出来。为什么？为什么所有人都要瞒着他！小天狼星瞒着他！邓布利多瞒着他！现在德拉科也要瞒着他！为什么不能交给他一起来分担！他不是那个需要他们保护的人，他是那个应该要保护他们的人！

他们从有求必应屋的大火中冲出来，几乎是抱着从扫帚上一起滚在地上。

罗恩用蛇怪的毒牙刺破皇冠踢进地狱之火，剧烈地疼痛让哈利整个人瘫软在德拉科怀里。

“活下来，活下来。”德拉科紧紧地抱着他，身体发抖，眼泪没入哈利的头发，“我要你活下来，听见没有。”

他看见纳吉尼“嘶嘶”吐着蛇信子，他看见伏地魔一巴掌打在卢修斯脸上，他看见那个曾经不可一世的男人缩瑟着恳求伏地魔停止进攻，他一定在担心德拉科会在这场毫无意义的战争中受到伤害。

“你也是，如果我没能活下来，至少你要保护好自己，回到你父母身边去。”哈利的声音闷声闷气从衣服里传出来，他怀疑自己在去和伏地魔交手之前，就会窒息在德拉科的怀里。

“闭嘴。Take it！”德拉科凶狠地把山楂木的魔杖又一次塞进哈利手中，“打赢这场战，哈利，救救我，救救我，哈利。”

我会救你的，德拉科。我没能救下我的父母和小天狼星，我让弗雷德和卢平教授为我赴死，我让邓布利多和斯内普牺牲，但是我会救你的，德拉科。

哈利听见伏地魔宣布自己的死亡，听见食死徒发出嘲笑，听见卢修斯和纳西莎在呼唤德拉科的名字，回到你父母身边，德拉科。我是救世主，让我来结束这一切，你就只是，保护好你自己。

【10】

哈利双手交叉抱在脑后，嘴里叼着根苇草，汽车在飞驰，德拉科握着方向盘一眼都不看他。

真无聊。哈利拿下嘴里的苇草，打开窗户扔出窗外，趴在车门上假装看风景。可是风景千篇一律，还不如他男朋友好看。哈利小心翼翼念了个无杖咒，让后视镜变换角度能照到德拉科，哈利贪婪地盯着他的脸，这张脸真好看，就是如果头发再长一点就更好了。哈利开始想念五年级那个为非作歹的小少爷。

“诶，一直没来得及问你，五年级那次，你怎么想到要跟我表白，不，接吻的？”哈利忽然转过身问德拉科，然后看见自己面无表情没羞没臊的男朋友居然脸红了，他瞪大眼睛，这可真是世界奇观！说起下流话来口无遮拦的色胚子马尔福居然在被问到初吻，至少是跟自己的初吻时，脸红了！他是被什么纯情的灵魂附身了吗？

德拉科抿着嘴，依然看着前面的道路，似乎拒绝回答哈利的问题。

“德拉科，你脸红了诶。”哈利伸手戳了戳德拉科的脸颊，指尖压着皮肤陷下去一小块，好像甜甜的酒窝。

“你呢？你为什么没有拒绝我。”德拉科故作镇定往旁边偏了偏头躲开哈利作乱的手指，“别乱动，我开车呢。”

是啊，自己为什么没有拒绝德拉科？理论上来说，他那会儿正在和秋谈恋爱吧？天呐，那他岂不是劈腿了。迟到五年的认知劈中哈利的大脑，他只觉得自己脑子里“轰隆隆”一声巨响，原来自己是个渣男！哈利捂住脸哀嚎一声倒在座椅上。

“我们分手吧马尔福！”哈利哼哼唧唧冒出这么一句话。

接着越野车发出锐利的刹车声，哈利因为惯性往前一栽，小腹撞在中控台上，额头撞上挡风玻璃，眼冒金星。

“你！说！什！么！哈！利！波！特！”德拉科气急败坏转过头，却在看见一个痛得龇牙咧嘴的哈利时瞬间慌了神，连忙探身去揉他的额头，心疼地想把人抱在怀里，“让你系安全带，没事吧，疼不疼。”

“你不至于吧，这是谋杀啊。”哈利疼得眼泪汪汪，转头看着德拉科，“玩笑，开个玩笑而已。”

“这不好笑！”德拉科解开自己的安全带，完全转过身体去抱住哈利，“你不能用这个开玩笑！”

哈利理亏地缩在德拉科怀里，被紧紧地箍在双臂之间，听着德拉科胸膛里的心脏没有规律“咚咚”乱跳，看来真的把他吓到了。哈利伸手去拍他的后背，磕磕绊绊地说：“对......对不起，德拉科......就是，我不该这样说的......”

“永远也不准开这样的玩笑，永远也不准，如果你想离开，我会放你走的，我真的会。”

哈利好像听懂了德拉科的意思，感动地紧紧回抱了他一下：“可是我不会让你走的，德拉科，我这一生没有拥有过什么东西，只有你，我无论如何也不想放手。”

“你最好是。”

德拉科拉过哈利后背的安全带，把人扣在座位上又瞪了他一眼，哈利像个做错了事的孩子一样，乖巧地把手放在腿上，然后迎着德拉科审视的目光，慢慢伸出一只手把后视镜推回原位。

“好啦好啦，我不会再做危险的事了。”哈利鼓了鼓嘴巴，举手投降。

“你最好是！伟大的‘救世主’，你不是猫，你没有九条命，我也不想试试看你能不能活下来第三次。”德拉科捏住哈利气鼓鼓的腮帮子，回身给自己系安全带，重新发车开了出去。

这个斯莱特林真的很惜命。哈利还是不安分地扭着身子侧过来看着德拉科，可是他还没有告诉自己，明明这个家伙胆小得要死，哪里来的勇气背着乌姆里奇来救自己，还当着那么多D.A.成员的面亲吻自己。

“所以你还是没有告诉我，为什么五年级你会当着那么多人的面突然吻我。”哈利忍不住纠缠德拉科，他太想知道了，如果德拉科那时候没有来找他，他就会被乌姆里奇抓住，大家都会受到惩罚；如果德拉科那时候没有吻他，他们是不是也不会在这几年里如此痛苦？没有拥有过就不会害怕失去不是吗？

“我跟自己打了个赌。”德拉科耳根还是红红的，慢慢地说，“我跟自己打赌，如果你最后在我面前停下来了，我就跟你表白；但是如果你说了我不喜欢听的话，我就要吻你，堵住你的嘴。”

哈利眨巴眨巴眼睛，这个答案和这个人一样，根本不讲道理。

“那你后悔过吗？我是说，如果你没有跟我表白，六年级可能就不会那么难过？你只要专心做你的事情，而不是提心吊胆会不会被我发现？”

“你真是什么都不懂是不是？那我问你，你后悔过吗？后悔五年级回应了我？不然你六年级也会好过很多？可以放心的怀疑我，而不用心怀愧疚？”

哈利果断摇了摇头。

“没有，我永远也不会后悔。”

“那么我也是了。”

噢，是了，爱情就这么不讲道理地闯进来，把他们的生活搅弄得翻天覆地，可是谁也不想把这个调皮的家伙推出去，只希望它能在两颗心上长久居住下去。

去他妈的没有拥有过就不会害怕失去，如果没有拥有过他们又怎么会知道珍惜。


	3. Chapter 3

【11】

说到五年级的表白，这得往前追溯，四年级从树上跳下来的小伙子就已经给自己打了这个赌了，如果波特胆敢反驳他，他就要吻到这个混蛋说不出话，结果被穆迪，准确来说是小巴蒂·克劳奇打断了，害得我们的小少爷整整一个学年想到那一幕都恨不得找个地缝钻下去，实在太丢脸了。

但是这个赌，还可以再往前到一年，三年级逼近死对头只为了扮做摄魂怪捉弄人的小公子，第一次跟波特离得这么近，近到一低头都快要碰到他了，身上洗得泛白的纯棉衬衣散发出一阵阵好闻的味道。哦，不知道这个头发乱蓬蓬的家伙尝起来是不是跟青苹果一样，酸甜可口。

哦，见鬼了。那天晚上德拉科吊着胳膊呻吟着倒在床上，他的性取向好像出现了一点点问题，他不想亲吻香软的小姑娘，偏偏想要尝尝桀骜不驯的波特是什么滋味。一定是哪里出了问题！他怎么会对那个波特产生这样的想法？

那哈利是为什么没有推开德拉科那个唐突的吻，又是为什么一反常态乖巧的蜷在盥洗室等着德拉科回来呢？

仔细想想，大概也能追溯到四年级，每位勇士都被要求携带一位舞伴共同跳开场舞，舞蹈技术一塌糊涂的哈利下意识看向那个骄傲的像只小孔雀的少爷，心想着如果是他的话一定没有问题，说不定还能惊艳全场。然后哈利像是触电一样甩开脑袋，他才不想跟那个傲慢的，金色短发的男孩跳舞呢，他喜欢的完全是和马尔福截然相反的模样，他喜欢温柔的，黑色长发的女孩，哦，秋张就很合适，她和马尔福就完全不一样。

可是这个下意识的动作是什么回事？哈利一点也没觉察到，早在三年级两个人对峙的时候，自己的心情就有那么一丝丝不同了，举着青苹果“咯吱咯吱”啃个不停，老想着看自己笑话的小混蛋真是幼稚得可爱，不知道他锋利的外表下是不是和他手里翠绿的果子一样，酸涩之中还带着些许清甜。

于是当那个带着凉气的吻贴在自己唇瓣上的时候，惊吓之余哈利竟然还能分出精力思考，原来是真的，不挺说出刻薄词句的嘴唇并不锋利，和自己想象中的一样柔软。

认真的哈利？想象中？

有了德拉科打掩护，D.A.的训练变得顺利，只不过每次大家从有求必应屋走出来的时候总能看见一个靠在墙边看起来百无聊赖的马尔福。

虽然不知道为什么，但是大家对这个魔幻的现实接受良好，并且默契的选择沉默，没有一丝流言在学校散布，男孩们就好像过去的时光一样，在明面上针锋相对恨不得掐死对方，但是在看不见的暗地里......

“德拉科——”哈利尖叫着抬起腰，眼角泛红水光潋滟，一个名字而已叫得百转千回。

“宝贝你太棒了。”德拉科抱住身下的男孩不停地亲吻他的嘴唇。

两个男孩吃饱喝足了抱在一起，一个不停亲吻另一个，另一个用手指缠着伏在身上的浅金色发丝思考人生。

“不要玩我头发了，波特，你这样很像一只在玩毛线球的猫。”德拉科终于被头皮传来的刺痛惹恼，不满地咬了一口早就被自己吮吸红润的嘴唇。

“可是你的头发很舒服，秋说在她家乡那边，头发是爱情的信物，如果姑娘将自己发丝送给心爱的人，就等于把全部的情感甚至是终身都托付给了对方。”

哈利完全没意识到自己说了什么，反应过来的时候发现德拉科神情古怪的盯着自己。

“啊......抱歉......”可是哈利并不知道自己为什么要道歉。

“你还在想那个拉文克劳。”德拉科板起脸，酸溜溜的问，“你真的很喜欢她吗？”

哈利没有回答，松开缠在德拉科头发上的手指抱了一下撑在自己身上的人。

“我们以后会一直这样下去吗？”

“我们以后会一直这样下去吗？”

德拉科牵着哈利的手，两个人面朝大海坐着，身后停着燃油耗尽的路虎，他们不得不停在这条荒无人烟的海岸线上。

哈利靠在德拉科的肩膀上，他听见这个熟悉的问题了，但是他只是懒得开口，海风吹在身上很舒服，靠在德拉科身上也很舒服，舒服的感觉让他懒懒散散不想说话。不过脑袋开始疯狂运转，开始搜索当时自己问出这个问题的时候德拉科的回答。

搜索结束，答案是没有。德拉科当时也没有回答他的问题。或许当时他们只是该死的青春期荷尔蒙躁动，德拉科无法回答这个过于长远的问题。

其实问出这个问题的当下，哈利几乎是马上得出了自己的答案，不会。他和德拉科不可能一直这么下去，一直谈底下恋情，不会，一直谈恋爱，更加不会。他可不会忘记四年级在那个阴森的墓地看见了卢修斯的脸。

那是什么让他们坚持了这么久？

“你想家吗德拉科？”哈利眨眨眼睛，“想纳西莎和卢修斯吗？”

德拉科身体抖了一下。

他们的感情或许产生于青春期的荷尔蒙躁动，然后经历了一系列不同寻常的考验，现在终于回归到现实生活，冲动和激情早晚会慢慢消散，他们不可能一直这样流浪下去，德拉科可不是一个追求动荡和冒险的人。

“你知道，其实我们现在可以回去了，德拉科，没有人会质疑这一切，我已经解决了。”

“我想和你一起走下去，一直走下去，哈利。”德拉科慢慢低下头，有点害羞，又有点怯懦，好像在说一个藏在心底不曾告人的秘密。

“听起来很像个求婚。”

“那你愿意吗？”德拉科鼓起勇气看向哈利。

他愿意吗？哈利把玩着胸前的宝石吊坠，余生把自己交给这个男人，没有过去那些刺激和考验，就只是安稳的生活在一起，每天早晨起来都会看见同一张脸，大部分时间会住在同一所房子里，睡在同一张床上，他们都会有一份工作，他们会像所有人那样，回归到平静的生活之中。

他愿意吗？

【12】

哈利本来以为战争结束了一切都会好起来。就像罗恩和赫敏那样，经历过战争的洗礼，终于解开心里的枷锁，坚定地握住彼此的手。

但是显然大家并不这样想。

陪审团情绪激动的发表自己的看法，所有的食死徒都应该得到惩罚，这样才能告慰那些牺牲的亡魂。

“哈利你醒醒！马尔福在听到你死讯的时候当着所有人的面走回到食死徒的阵营！哪怕你醒过来都没有转身投入到战争中，他没有和我们任何人并肩作战过！他根本就不爱你！”

“你什么都不知道！他把他的魔杖给了我，他在我被抓到马尔福庄园的时候替我打掩护，他母亲也在禁林里隐藏我还活着的事实，这些才给了我反击的机会！”

“那只是马尔福家一贯的作风，他们从来擅长趋利避害，两边都讨好，这样不管哪边取胜他们都可以活下来，你看，你在这里替他辩解不正好说明了这一切吗！我们没有看见任何官方的文件和证据，证明马尔福家是自愿作为间谍帮助取得这张战争的胜利，你不能因为自己的私人情感就破坏司法公正。”

“不可理喻！”

哈利把自己关在房间里，他气得浑身都在发抖，魔法部给马尔福一家都判了刑关进阿兹卡班，还做出一副大发慈悲的姿态宣布为他们量刑，卢修斯终身监禁，纳西莎十年，德拉科三年。

对于卢修斯的判罚哈利倒是无话可说，但是纳西莎和德拉科无论如何也不该得到这样的对待，他们甚至不允许德拉科返校去上八年级。

“哈利，你多少吃点东西吧。”赫敏敲了敲门，哈利用魔法锁住了这道门，开锁咒对它无动于衷。

“兄弟，你可不能把自己搞垮了，不然就真的没有人替马尔福......呃，我是说德拉科证明无辜了。”罗恩也站在门外劝哈利，“至少，金斯莱允许你去探望他，如果你把自己搞垮了，他在里面......就真的没有希望了。”

哈利把自己蜷在黑暗的房间里，满脑子都是德拉科的拥抱，五年级的那个盥洗室里，刚刚过去没多久那个熊熊燃烧的有求必应屋前，他多么希望那个金发的少年能够打开房门，掠过黑暗给他一个温柔的拥抱。

他的少年和他一样依然身处黑暗。罗恩的话多少给哈利一点提示，他不能放任自己就这么垮下去。

哈利摇摇晃晃站起身，定了定心神，终于打开门对上自己两个挚友担忧的眼神。

“抱歉，我只是，有点难过。”哈利轻声说，“你们都知道德拉科他其实一直在试图帮我们，只是他什么也没说。”

罗恩跟赫敏对望了一眼，当然，如果说还有谁能清楚马尔福的事情，那一定是他们了。

“他什么都没有告诉我，我不知道......而且最后，是我要他回到他父母身边去的，是我害了他。”哈利抬手捂住眼睛。

“嘿，哈利，这不是你的错，我们都想保护自己重要的人。我会对我父母使用遗忘咒，我可不是想要伤害他们，做出这个决定很困难不是吗？”赫敏拥抱了哈利，“德拉科也做出了他的选择，他的处境也很难，毕竟他也会想保护自己的父母，他决定做一个间谍的事，当然越少人知道越好，斯内普不也是这么做的。”

罗恩也走上前，给了哈利一个拥抱：“兄弟，你已经拯救了全世界，现在，是时候去拯救你的爱情了。”

挚友的鼓励给了哈利力量，哈利紧紧地抱住自己的好友，是的，他答应了德拉科自己会救他的，他不会失言。

德拉科穿着黑白条纹的狱服，手上拴着铁链，脸色有些憔悴，头发胡乱的搭在额前失去了原有的光彩。

“德拉科。”哈利急切的走上前，看见灰蓝色黯淡的瞳孔终于亮了一下。

“你来了。”他简单的笑了一下，似乎对自己的处境没有多少怨言。

“把他的手链解开。”

狱警为难地看着哈利。

“我又不会带他逃跑，再说了，我能逃到哪里去。”哈利不满地瞪了他一眼。

狱警磨磨蹭蹭走上前解开德拉科身上的枷锁。

“好吧，波特先生，我就在门口，你有半个小时时间，有什么事叫我。”

哈利没再给他任何眼神，不耐烦的摆了摆手示意自己知道了，顾不得对方的存在直接走上前抱住了德拉科。

狱警尴尬地退出房间关上门。

门刚刚发出“咔哒”的闭合声，哈利又迫不及待地抬头吻住那对苍白的嘴唇，对方似乎被他急切的动作吓到了，一时间的僵硬，在他唇舌的安抚下才慢慢放软了身子，抬手抱住他的后背，迎合起这个亲吻。

静谧的房间响起“啧啧”的水声，然后是难耐的呻吟，两个人不停在对方口中篡取空气，一直到难以呼吸才分开一点距离，看着对方的眼睛，然后又不由自主地贴在一起。言语失去了应有的功能，他们只能通过这种方式感受彼此的存在，战争开始到现在，这才是他们第一次接吻。

“我们和好吧，德拉科。”哈利喘着气，断断续续的说。

“我不记得我们有说过分手？”德拉科揽着哈利的腰让他靠在自己身上。

“那你什么都不告诉我！现在好了，大家都以为你还是我的‘死对头’，致力于拿你祭奠亡魂。”哈利嗔怪地瞪了他一眼。

“这太正常了，他们只是不能接受伟大的‘黄金男孩’居然被食死徒玷污了。”

“你又不是！”

哈利叼着德拉科脖子上的皮肤研磨，细密的刺痛让德拉科生出一种原来他和哈利真的都活下来了的真实感。

“你知道就行，反正也就三年，不用回学校上那些无聊的课，不用面对别人指指点点的眼神，还能见到你，我看也挺好。”德拉科无所谓地耸了耸肩，让自己看起来很轻松的模样。

“不要装作你不在乎的样子。”

“我不在乎的，哈利，只要能见到你，我觉得就都能忍受，反正，消失柜是我修好的，我也间接害死了邓布利多，这都是我应得的惩罚。”

哈利每天都会花上半个小时和德拉科呆在一起，他们对战争和过去决口不提，大部分时候都是哈利靠在德拉科身上，或者枕在他腿上补眠。每天夜里被噩梦纠缠，哈利失眠严重，而战后修复工作超出他想象的繁琐和麻烦，经历一场战争过后人们的情绪格外极端，他被魔法部安排着前往一个又一个地方，发表那些安抚民心的演说，这一切都让他疲惫和不安，只有在德拉科身边才能享有一丝宁静。

“哈利......”金斯莱欲言又止，哈利每天都去探望德拉科的事情传得沸沸扬扬，大家对于哈利替马尔福一家辩解的不满情绪越来越强烈，甚至传出流言说哈利其实是下一任的黑魔法，打败伏地魔根本无关乎正义。

“还有什么事吗？没事的话......我去看德拉科了。”哈利疲惫的揉了揉太阳穴。

金斯莱按下心里的话，他不能再给哈利施压了，但是事情总要想办法解决。

哈利躺在德拉科腿上，仰面看着德拉科，少年精神看起来还不错，手指插在他头发里一下一下梳着，指腹按过头皮的感觉十分舒适。

“德拉科，你把我偷走吧。”

德拉科发出一声轻笑，没有说话。

哈利坐起来，看着德拉科：“德拉科，你快点出来把我偷走，那帮老家伙把我当门面，我觉得我应该可以告他们滥用童工。”

“事实上，你已经成年了，算不得童工。”德拉科坏笑了一下，亲昵地捏了捏哈利的脸颊，“不过你瘦了好多，到底有没有好好吃饭。”

哈利有点生气，但是他们的相处时间有限，他舍不得把时间花在置气上，直直地看着德拉科的脸，舔了舔嘴唇。

“我们来做吧。”

德拉科还没反应过来做什么，哈利已经把手伸进他的裤子里握住已经抬起头的欲望，其实刚才哈利躺在他腿上的时候他就已经硬了。

“噢，德拉科。”哈利凑到德拉科耳边，用气音呢喃，“你早就想要了，为什么不说呢？”

“停下！哈利·波特！”德拉科气恼地想把人从身上推下去，“半个小时可不够，我以为你没有做到一半被人推门进来观看性爱场面的爱好。”

“速速禁锢。”哈利对着房门念了一个咒语，转过头吮吸着德拉科的脖子，“好了，小龙，没有人会来打扰我们。”

德拉科眼睁睁看着哈利蹲在自己双腿之间，拉下脏兮兮的狱裤，释放出他挺立的性器，迫不及待的握住含在嘴里，技巧生疏牙齿磕磕碰碰，疼得德拉科不得不把人拽起来。

“干嘛啦，你嫌弃我啊。”哈利站起来的时候踩着自己的裤腿，宽松的休闲裤很快掉落在地上，他跨坐在德拉科腿上不满地嘟哝。

“疼，真的疼。”

“我不怕疼。”哈利将手伸到自己后穴，草草扩张了两下，对着德拉科的性器就往下坐。

德拉科不知道为什么哈利这么急切，紧致的内壁挤压着他的欲望，不充分的润滑和扩张让两个人都不好受，哈利才刚一坐下就软了腰身，整个人颤抖着瘫在德拉科肩膀上。

德拉科不敢动，只能僵硬地搂着哈利，一下一下拍着他的后背，帮助他放松身体。

“宝贝，你很棒。”他贴在哈利耳边轻轻地说。

“德拉科......”哈利的声音很小，像是在说梦话一样，“我爱你，德拉科。”

德拉科愣住了。

他们之间没有说过爱，最开始只是躁动的荷尔蒙似乎达不到爱的高度，后来就开始打战，隔着正邪对立的立场爱又听起来轻飘飘的，他们从来没有说过爱。

德拉科没有想到哈利会在这样的场景下说出这三个单词，那么自然，可是他还穿着这身肮脏的衣服，他怎么能穿着这样的衣服，以这样的身份接受哈利的爱呢？德拉科别开头，抬起左手手臂挡住眼睛。

“德拉科，我爱你，你看着我。”哈利想要拉开德拉科的手臂，可是他就只是死死地捂住眼睛怎么也不肯放开。

哈利看见濡湿的衣袖，还有那粗糙的布料吸收不下的多余的水分，顺着脸颊滴滴答答落下来，汇在下巴上落进衣襟。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，你不让我看我就一直说下去，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你......”

身体已经习惯了另一股欲望的存在，慢慢从中找到快感，哈利像是唱歌一样说着“我爱你”，身体也随着这样的节奏开始摆动，一只手撑在德拉科的肩膀上，另一只手握着扶在自己腰侧的德拉科的右手。

哈利好像获得了勇气一样，声音越喊越大，随着身体里的性器擦过敏感点，爱语也变得旖旎婉转。

“我~爱~你~我！爱！你——”

“你怎么敢！”德拉科依然没有放下手臂，只是从喉咙里挤出沙哑的声音，“你怎么能，你不能对着这样的我说爱。”

“不是的哦德拉科，不是对着这样的你说爱，是不管怎样的你，我都爱，我好爱你啊德拉科，我爱你捉弄我时鬼灵精怪的模样，我爱你目中无人嚣张跋扈的模样，我爱你为了保护我撒谎时还故作镇定的模样，噢，我最爱你在和我做爱时抱着我亲我眼里只有我的模样，德拉科，别人见过你那么多模样吗？我爱你，德拉科，就只是爱你而已。”哈利凑上去亲吻德拉科手臂遮挡下的嘴唇，上面沾满了咸涩的眼泪，“现在，让我看着你的眼睛，告诉我，你也一样爱我。”

哈利终于按下德拉科湿漉漉的手臂，他知道德拉科在意这只手臂在意得要死，就像他其实十分害怕自己的现状却要做出一副无所谓的样子叫自己放心。

“德拉科，我爱你。”他举起德拉科的左手吻在手背上，然后又吻到手腕上，慢慢地滑向手臂内侧，他能明显感受到德拉科的颤栗，想要把手臂缩回去。

“不......不能......你不能......”

“我不在意，德拉科，如果这是你的一部分，那我就接受它。”哈利亲吻着德拉科的手臂，抬眼向上望向那对噙满水花通红的眼睛，“我接受你的一切德拉科，我想要你带我走，等你出去了，就开一辆车，直接开到魔法部，当着他们所有人的面，把我偷走，我受够魔法部的剥削了，德拉科，就只是开辆车，我们两个人，想去哪里都可以，我们可以把汽车停在星空下做爱。”

德拉科翻身把人按在身下，一下一下撞进他的身体，哈利双腿挂在德拉科的腰上，仰起脖子发出暧昧地呻吟，丝毫没有要避讳的意思，让德拉科在裸露的皮肤上留下一个个痕迹。

“金斯莱会杀了我的。”德拉科看着一塌糊涂的沙发，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕。

“那让他亲自把你的死讯送到我面前来，我让他们给你陪葬。”哈利闭着眼睛，骄傲的像只看不起人类的猫咪。

“完蛋了，你要是打算当下一个黑魔王记得提前告诉我，我好早点站好队形。”

德拉科终于露出笑脸，哈利用舌尖舔去他脸颊上的道道泪痕。

“我爱你，哈利·波特。”

连名带姓喊得很郑重，哈利满意地又亲吻了一下自己甜蜜的男友，可惜时间不允许他们做再多的温存，草草打扫了战场，哈利开门假装没看见脸红到耳根根本不敢看自己的狱警，跟德拉科告别，德拉科像是个老父亲一样拉着哈利的手叮嘱他要好好吃饭，没有肉满身骨头抱着一点都不舒服。

哈利离开阿兹卡班，没有看见身后走进探视间的一众魔法部官员。

【13】

哈利清点了一下今天的收银情况，把账本交给来接晚班的同事手上，看了一眼挂在墙上的时钟，然后推开便利店的门走到街上。

夏天已经裹挟着温暖匆匆收尾，秋风乍起的街道有些许凉意，更别说这座全英国最北的城市沿着河道和入海口更显清凉，哈利悄悄给自己念了保暖咒，心里算了一下时间，用移形换影的话回去还来得及给德拉科做一份意面做晚餐。

他和德拉科逃出魔法界已经快三个月了，在路上飘荡了接近两个月现在租了个房子住在这座北部小城因佛内斯，这座城市的尼斯河畔被誉为欧洲最美的河畔风景，两个人每天都会在清晨或傍晚牵手在河畔散步。

他们甚至找了兼职的工作，哈利说他小时候最向往的就是便利店的收银员，因为他们拥有一整座便利店，看上去想吃什么都可以。德拉科听完白了他一眼，嘲笑他天真的想法，然后把人更紧地搂在怀里，剥了一块巧克力放进哈利嘴里。

他们像是所有麻瓜情侣一样，哈利握着德拉科的手，嘟哝着类似霍格沃茨倒闭啦，马尔福居然在麻瓜世界生活，做着一份麻瓜的工作。

“我爸爸知道才真的会疯掉。”德拉科调着手里的吉他，他的新玩具，噢，他找了一份酒吧驻唱的工作，虽然不会弹吉他，但是胜在形象气质让人着迷，而他的嗓音，哈利发誓这一定是霍格沃茨没有音乐课的损失，他都不知道这个小少爷唱起歌来这样好听。

“今天的爱心晚餐。”哈利笑眯眯地把餐盒放在德拉科面前，他的头发长长了一点，绒毛一样乱乱的，有点不驯又有点甜，哈利忍不住上手揉了揉。

“住手，波特。”德拉科抓住哈利的手腕，制止他在自己脑袋上胡作非为，现在这个头发长度实在让他自己恶心，“怎么又是番茄意面，我都吃这玩意一周了。”

“哦，那你跟我做爱都做了几个月了，你怎么不嫌烦。”哈利撇撇嘴，“还是说你想换人了！老实交代，在这里看上哪个小姑娘还是小男孩了。”

“呸，跟你做爱我还能再做几十年。”德拉科手指顺着手腕滑上去，两个人十指交错握在一起，另一只手拿起叉子卷了一圈意面送到嘴里。

哈利撑着下巴看德拉科吃意面，千篇一律的风景看了一个月哈利都觉得自己要吐了，可是这个小少爷吃东西的样子看了这么多年也不觉得腻，哈利觉得自己像是个痴汉变态。

“今天唱什么歌？”哈利决定打断自己的痴汉行为。

“是首新歌，一会儿唱给你听啊。”德拉科抬头露出一个狡黠的笑，唇边沾了点番茄酱。

哈利抬手擦掉，然后很自然的送到自己嘴里。

“咦——你们好恶心。”是给德拉科唱歌伴奏的乐手，不知道从哪里冒出来做出一副很嫌弃的样子踢了一脚德拉科坐着的高脚凳。

“这就受不了了？你那是单身太久，我不介意让你从我们这里感受一下爱情的美好。”德拉科顺势跳下坐凳，凑近哈利吻了过去，噢，一个番茄味的吻。

“啊啊啊啊，我一定要让老板开除你！”乐手夸张的跳上演出的小舞台，专心调起自己的乐器。

德拉科和哈利眼神都没给他一个，嘴唇贴在一起就笑了起来。

“最后，是首新歌，送给我的爱人，感谢他一路陪我走到这里。”德拉科不唱歌的时候依然拖着他欠欠的长调，朝哈利坐着的方向飞了一个wink，引起下面一阵骚动。

哈利一点也不在意落在他身上的目光，手指在酒杯上画着圈，微笑地看着台上光芒万丈的男友，他们真的走到了这里。

“Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you 嘿 遇到你之前我一切安好

I drink too much and that's an issue but I’m OK 虽酩酊大醉 看上去一团糟 但我感觉很好

Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them 嘿 告诉你的朋友很高兴和他们相遇

But I hope I never see them again 但我希望再也看不到他们的身影

......”

哈利想起德拉科开车来抢人的那天，冲着窗外喊的那句“格兰杰，韦斯莱，很高兴见到你们，但是以后最好都不要再见了！”不由得笑出声，真是幼稚鬼。

他们在爱上彼此之前真是糟透了，哈利眯起眼睛看见两个小鬼头幼稚地针锋相对，用刻薄的语言武装自己，其实心里比谁都渴望得到爱。

“......

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover 宝贝 同我咫尺之遥 在你后座上耳语呢喃 如胶似漆

That I know you can’t afford 缠绵于这辆永远付不起的路虎车上

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder让我的舌尖滑过你肩上的纹身

......”

德拉科现在就在他眼前，在他随时可以触摸到的地方，他们可以毫无顾忌的接吻，德拉科身上有一簇只为他盛放的玫瑰。

“......

We ain't ever getting older今夜我们激情永葆

No we ain't ever getting older 我们的青春永不褪色”

“吧嗒”哈利慌忙抬手擦掉不知道什么时候滑落的眼泪，笑着跟大家一起鼓掌。

“怎么回事？怎么还哭上了。”德拉科结束演唱，走到哈利面前发现他眼睛里涟涟水光，用嘴唇碰了碰他的脸颊，“不哭了，你要是不喜欢，我以后都不唱了就是。”

哈利摇摇头，看着德拉科喝完他杯子里的酒。

“我愿意。”

“什么？”德拉科一时之间没反应过来哈利在说什么。

“我说我愿意，我愿意和你一起走下去，一直走下去，不管是哪条路，我愿意。”

德拉科怔怔地看着哈利，好像这句话有多么难让人理解一样，他就那么愣在那里。

哈利忽然觉得热，虽然他很确定德拉科是开心的，但是等待和沉默还是让他觉得焦躁，身上窜出一股不正常的热量......接着哈利忽然意识到发热的不是自己，是贴身放着的那枚通讯硬币。

赫敏给消息设置了紧急程度，越紧急的消息硬币会发出越高的热量，这种隔着口袋都发烫的程度......哈利手忙脚乱从贴身的衣兜里掏出硬币，真见鬼，什么紧急事件，好巧不巧偏偏要破坏他和德拉科之间这么重要的时刻。

“阿兹卡班遇袭，纳西莎病危，速回。”

哈利心里一紧，慌张地握住德拉科的手就往外走。

【14】

哈利慌慌张张地抓着德拉科移形换影回到阿兹卡班往里跑。

“不是，我知道你愿意，我只是一时之间太高兴了，不是拒绝你的意思，没到要把我关起来的地步吧！”德拉科一脸懵逼地跟在哈利身后，这个该死的他一点都不想熟悉的地方，还是说哈利忽然精虫上脑想要跟他重温上次离别前最后一次欢爱？

“赫敏！”哈利气喘吁吁打开房门，结果映入眼帘的是坐在桌子后面安然无恙不过满脸写着焦虑的马尔福夫妇，旁边是神情严肃的金斯莱，不知所措的阿兹卡班狱长，还有一脸无奈的罗恩和赫敏。

“德拉科！”

“小龙！”

看见德拉科，卢修斯和纳西莎立刻站了起来，表情从焦虑变得困惑，一副不能理解眼前景象的模样。

哈利愣在原地，他的手还握在德拉科手腕上。

“爸爸妈妈？”德拉科也迷茫地看着眼睛的场面，怎么的？波特这是准备立刻马上要证婚吗？

“这究竟是怎么回事？”

“这他妈到底怎么回事？”

“这是发生了吗？”

从卢修斯、哈利和德拉科三个人嘴里同时说出意思一样的三句话，然后哈利立刻为自己的脏话闭嘴了。

“波特先生，坐下来说坐下来说。”监狱长擦擦额头的汗，这场面他还真是没见过，谁来教教他应该怎么办？

哈利木讷地松开德拉科的手腕，掌心在衣服上蹭了蹭。德拉科犹犹豫豫地从哈利身后走上前，一步三回头看着哈利，又茫然地看了一眼走到哈利旁边的格兰杰和韦斯莱，格兰杰甚至对他点了点头，德拉科不解地走到自己父母身边，三个人对视着谁也不敢轻举妄动，然后还是纳西莎先忍不住，抱住了自己的儿子。

“小龙，你没事就好。”

“我没事，妈妈。”

德拉科僵硬地抬起手放在纳西莎的后背回抱住她，然后感觉到有只手放在自己肩膀上，慢慢收紧，用力握住了他。

“没事就好。”卢修斯的声音有些压抑，德拉科也看了他一眼，他已经太久没有见过自己的父母了，自从被关进阿兹卡班就再也没见过他们，心里的愧疚慢慢涌上来快要把他淹没。

金斯莱看着自己左边，赫敏和罗恩围着哈利窃窃私语；再看右边，马尔福一家三口也在低声细语，他真的非常多余。

他忍了一会，终于忍不住咳嗽了一声打断面前温馨的团聚。

“我想，小马尔福先生和哈利的放假之旅也差不多了，是时候商量下一步该怎么走了，你们说呢？”

战争结束三年，战后各项修复工作都趋于平稳，大家因为战争而激化的情绪也逐渐稳定，经过卢娜、赫敏以及罗恩和哈利的努力，关于纯血统的偏激舆论也减少了，德拉科做过的那些隐身暗处的算是壮举也慢慢被大家所知。

“你们明白站在伏地魔面前，直面他是一种什么感受吗？你们能想象自己的家人被那个恶魔攥在手上的感受吗？很遗憾的是，我能够回答前一个问题，却对后一个问题也无能为力。”在一次关于消除血统偏见的演讲中哈利这样说到，“但是我能确定的是，我会为了保护他们做出任何事情，这无关血统，这是人出于爱的本能。”

大家看着哈利身后的荧幕上出现一个面色苍白的少年，从镜子中可以看到他目光中的绝望和恐惧。这是从哈利的记忆里提取的画面，人们忽然意识到，这个被众人唾弃的少年，当时也不过是个未成年的孩子，他有着无法选择的出身，他在黑暗和光明的夹缝中挣扎。

“我们对外宣称是有食死徒的余孽计划伤害哈利，小马尔福先生得到消息带哈利去了安全的地方，然后食死徒恼羞成怒进攻了阿兹卡班，找马尔福夫妇寻仇。”金斯莱揉了揉太阳穴，他当时默许了哈利和德拉科“私奔”的行为，想着两个月，两个人玩够了就会回来，哪成想三个月都过去了，两个人就像是打算彻底逃离魔法世界那样了无音讯，战后社会好不容易稳定下来，他可承受不起再一次的动荡，“现在大家对于小马尔福先生这样的纯血巫师好不容易有所改观，我们应该趁热打铁。”

“哈利，我们知道你这几年过得不容易，但是现在还不是能......放手的时候。”赫敏也跟了一句，这几年为了实现一个平等的巫师世界他们做了太多努力。

一切都是政治，正义不是童话故事，也需要手腕和付出。

“呃......兄弟，虽然我也很支持你去追求自己想要的生活，但是为了掩盖这个......这件事，傲罗司已经加了好几个月班了，到处追捕黑巫师。”罗恩也小心翼翼地说，老实说他是很讨厌魔法部为了政治目的利用哈利，但是在这个世界上谁也不能独活，那句话怎么说来着？为了更高的利益。

哈利没说话，抿着嘴眨巴眨巴眼睛看着德拉科。卢修斯和纳西莎也看着德拉科，他们不明白自己的儿子和“救世主”之间到底怎么回事，从德拉科上五年级开始，他们一家人的交流就很少了，卢修斯和纳西莎这才后知后觉的发现，自己缺失了儿子多么重要的一段生命。

“那......我父母......之前我们的协议......”所有人的目光忽然都聚集在自己身上，德拉科说起话来不由得磕磕绊绊。

“完全有效，我们可以拿出诚意，考虑到现在对外的消息，马尔福夫妇现在身负重伤，加上这几年的表现，符合保外就医的条件，我们可以安排专门的人在马尔福庄园，并且被冻结的财产也可以归还到小马尔福先生的名下，不再限制人生自由。”

这就很清楚了，把马尔福庄园变成卢修斯和纳西莎的私人监狱，德拉科恢复自由身，成为魔法部悲悯和平等的另一块活招牌。诚意十足，没有不答应的理由。

再说一次，一切都是政治，伏地魔追求永生的无聊想法在政治面前简直幼稚得可笑。

“可以是可以，但是你们刚才破坏了哈利好不容易才答应我求婚的愉快氛围。”

【15】

女贞路4号，达力刚刚把“出售”的牌子挂出来，还没来得及转身进屋，一个穿着黑色西装的金发男人出现在身后，简直就像凭空出现一样吓了他一跳。

“这位先生，有什么事吗？”达力看着对方一副精英模样的打扮，谨记父亲教给他的要对这种男人恭敬。

“我以为你要卖这个房子，多少钱，我买了。”男人看都没看他一眼，眯着眼睛抬头向上似乎打量了一下这幢房子，语气冷淡。

“德拉科！你又想干什么！”

达力还没来得及回答，一个熟悉的声音打断他，他瞪着眼睛看见自己那个绿色眼睛的表弟气急败坏跑到男人面前，毫无形象拍了一下他的后脑勺。

“噢，痛！你不能这样对我！”刚刚看起来十分傲慢的男人居然做出一副委屈巴巴的表情，控诉着埋怨波特。

“呃......波特。”达力被这样的重逢打了个猝手不及，他没想过自己还会见到这个被自己欺负了十多年的表弟，他不知道自己应该用什么样的心情对待他。

“你好。”哈利冷漠而快速地冲他打了声招呼，重新转向德拉科，“我请问你高贵的脑子里在想什么？买这个房子想干嘛？带我回顾自己悲惨的童年吗？不！必！了！”

达力尴尬的站在一旁，这个房子确实应该没有给波特什么值得回忆的事情。

“马尔福庄园现在是我爸妈的私人监狱，布莱克老宅你捐出去做凤凰社旧址博物馆，你难道要带着我去睡韦斯莱家吗？我拒绝。”

“说真的？整个英国那么多房子，偏偏是这个？”哈利像只炸了毛的猫咪，竖着毛威胁踩到自己雷区的人。

他们住一起？达力惊恐地看着他们，所以自己这个表弟真的是同性恋？

“看什么看。”德拉科回避了哈利的目光，把自己的不满转到正在瞪着自己看的愚蠢的麻瓜身上。

“呃......波特你真的跟一个男人在一起了......”达力发誓，自己说这句话真的不是想要羞辱波特，他只是......好吧，他只是愚蠢的，不知道能说什么，随便找了一个眼前能够想到的话题罢了，事实上，几年前，就在波特救过他一命以后他就无法再像从前那样嘲笑波特了。

“是啊是啊，‘达达小心肝’，如你所见，我确实是一个该死的gay，而你，从一个会用两条腿走路的肥猪，变成了，哦，我们看一看，瘦一点的猪！”

达力被哈利疯狂的攻击搞得满脸通红，而德拉科则捂住眼睛努力憋笑，然后实在忍不住了那样放声大笑起来，笑得眼泪都出来了。

哈利从自己气昏的情绪里突然回过神，意识到自己刚才做了怎样幼稚的事情，懊恼不已，但是话已经说出口了又不能收回来，三个人站在门口，除了德拉科不停的在笑以外，他和达力都尴尬的不成样子。

“宝贝，你真可爱。”德拉科终于收住自己的笑声，揉了揉哈利的头发，又在他唇边吻了一下，做得无比自然，丝毫不在意旁边尴尬的德思礼。

“你最好解释清楚到底想干什么。”哈利嘟哝着，他是真的不明白，为什么自从德拉科知道了自己童年的事情以后，就一直很关注这套房子。

“我很遗憾不能参与到你过去的生活中，如果早点认识你，我一定不会让你经历这些，我会把你从碗橱里解救出来，我希望你以后不管想到哪里都有我的影子。”

哈利没有说话，看了看这套让他并没有什么快乐回忆的房子，一定要说有什么值得回忆的事情，那就是二年级多比捣乱导致自己被关在房间里，最后罗恩和双胞胎开着汽车来接他的那次了。

他叹了口气。有时候，他觉得自己心里好像真的有一小块还没从那个狭窄的碗橱里走出来，即使他和德拉科的婚姻很幸福，哦，是的，他们已经结婚了，他的无名指上戴着刻有马尔福家徽的婚戒，但是每每陪德拉科去探望卢修斯和纳西莎的时候，他还是有种大家都是幸福美满的一家人，只有他，孤独的被关在狭小黑暗的空间中。

所以德拉科说要给他一个家，一个属于他们两个人的小家，他希望哈利再也不要有这种被遗忘的孤独感。

“但是我还是比较喜欢因佛内斯。”哈利歪着头思考了一下，“我喜欢可以和你在尼斯河畔牵着手散步，也想听你去酒吧唱歌给我听。”

“那好吧，都听你的。”

德拉科牵起哈利的手，转身从达力面前走开了。

“你能不能不要用这么多发胶，糊了我一手。”

“你不能在外面像揉小动物一样折磨我的头发。”

达力就这么被他们晾在身后，他一直看着两个人拌着嘴消失在街角。看起来，他的表弟终于不会再被那些被自己欺负的不好回忆困扰，而他也将背负着一句从未说出口的感谢继续活下去。

这是达力对自己的惩罚，虽然他很想对哈利说声抱歉，但是他觉得自己不能这么做，他有什么立场让哈利原谅他呢？

哈利和德拉科牵着手，沿着女贞路一直往下走，过去就这么被全部抛在脑后，他下意识摸了摸胸前的挂坠，忽然想起什么一样。

“挂坠的钱和新的路虎，你还给人家没有！”

“还了还了，繁忙的‘救世主’，真亏你还记着一年前的事情。”德拉科无语地看了一眼自己反射弧过长的爱人。

“真遗憾，不然我就可以名正言顺把你捉拿归案了。”哈利耸耸肩。

“噢，宝贝，你抓我不需要任何借口，只要你想，我跟你走就是了。”

德拉科笑着贴在哈利耳边说，哈利被他的呼吸弄得不停地缩脖子，他们就这么牵着手走在太阳的光晕之下，日光为他们加冕，一切都是恰到好处的祝福。

只要你愿意，不管这条路有多长，我都陪你一起走下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【彩蛋】  
> 家住布莱顿的贝克先生烦躁的回到家，几个月前他新买的路虎越野车被人偷了，警方没有找到丝毫线索，监控显示那汽车就那么消失在了道路上，自己是见鬼了吗？  
> 哦，真是见鬼了！他看见自己的停车位上停着一辆崭新的路虎越野，挡风玻璃上夹着一张纸条。
> 
> 尊敬的车主先生  
> 十分抱歉没有告知擅自征用您的汽车去执行一场解救行动，现在行动成功，还上新车以示歉意。
> 
> 在约克开珠宝店的史密斯迎着朝阳打开他的店门，一个月前，他丢失了一枚昂贵的印度之星，到现在为止警方都没有丝毫线索，他也不明白，那颗星光蓝宝石是怎么在自己眼皮子底下最安全的展示柜里被人偷走的，锁没有被撬，玻璃也没有碎，监控器没有拍到任何人，它就那么凭空消失了。太倒霉了。  
> 走进店铺，他忽然发现那个空荡荡的展示柜里放着一个手提箱，还有一个信封。  
> 锁没有被撬，玻璃也没有碎，东西就那么凭空出现在展示柜里。他小心翼翼取出信封。
> 
> 尊敬的店长先生  
> 一个月前擅自拿走你的宝石十分抱歉，原物是不能归还了，现在原价奉还。


End file.
